Everyone has issues
by Skafe
Summary: Motion sickness, monsters, new powers, blunettes, love rivals, scheming loli ghosts, assassins, greedy kings, old enemies...Those are some of all the issues Gajeel has to handle while learning to love a Bookworm, who has many issues of her own. But in time, he will learn that every issue has a solution, as long as he's by her side. GaLe, with other pairrings. T, but only for now
1. Issue 1: transportation

**Hello! I hope you guys will like my story as much as I liked writing it!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything, excepted the neurones that created this story, but I'm not even sure of that...**

**Useful info : the story takes place two months after the Tournament arc : we will suppose Fairy Tail came out second and fourth place and that Raven Tail was disbanded**

* * *

Gajeel and Lily were in a train headed to Magnolia, they had just completed a three week mission and still had 5 hours to go before reaching their beloved town. Gajeel, subject to motion sickness since the tournament was trying his best to keep his composure... However his green complexion betrayed his intense suffering.

Lily, who was sitting right next to the dragon slayer asked him if he was okay. " You don't look so good Gajeel, do you want me to knock you out just like miss Erza told us to?"

"don't fuck with me, Cat!"... Was what Gajeel wanted to say. But instead came out of his mouth a weak "Don't..." But Lily managed to guess what his friend meant to say. "Alright, but this just can't continue this way, I waste more of my magic dragging you to scrapyards after getting off the train, then actually completing the mission! I didn't join fairy tail to be your personal mule!"

The small cat pulled himself on the table and went right in front of the Raven-haired young man. "hmmm... I know you don't like the idea, but we should find a new partner, like Wendy. She could cast Troia on you." Gajeel shook his head an muttered painfully through his lips. "Immune..."

Pantherlily flinched. "What! You already developed an immunity to Troia?" The stupid dragon slayer grinned. "stop smiling!" Hissed the jet-black exceed. "It's not something you should be proud of." but Gajeel kept on smiling. Anything he did better than Salamander was something to be proud of.

Lily sighed when he saw Gajeel still grinning, even though he had just turn a brighter shade of green. "... You know, as a warrior, I respect your determination but that's enough. As soon as we will be in the guild, we will look for a partner."

**At the guild...**

The guild hall was slightly less noisy then usual. On one side, Macao and Wakaba were talking about the guild's amazing come back, while Cana was sharing gossips with the barmaid Kinana. Other then that, most of the members were out on missions.

Rebuilding the old building after 7 years of absence costed a lot, and everyone was doing their best to bring in the money as quickly as possible. The reconstruction was only half complete, and if the hall was usable again, the same could not be said of the higher floors and the the guild's personal library.

Lily, in his battle form, pushed the door open with his foot and dragged Gajeel's limp body to one of the benches. As soon as he completed his task, he turned back to his toy-sized form and plopped himself on the nearby table.

"Huff, seriously you should go on a diet, my arms are killing me!" Said the mistreated exceed.

Soon afterward, Kinana brought them drinks: pineapple juice for Lily, and quicksilver for Gajeel. The latter started sniffing the air, then cracked open an eye, once he was sure it was indeed what he thought it was, he took the glass and down it in one swift movement.

"Ha! That sure hit the spot!" He said while whipping his lips with the back of his hand. He turned his head to look at his cat, who drinking peacefully his juice. "Thanks for the ride,Lily." Said Gajeel to the exceed "But there is no frigging way we're adding someone else to the team. That's not negotiable." Growled the iron mage.

Lily stopped drinking and thank Kinana for the drinks, he looked at Gajeel and shrugged. He then jumped off the table and headed towards the exit.

"Where are you going, cat?" Shouted the raven-haired man.

"I'm going home, if you don't add someone to the team, I won't do missions anymore, nor will I be your cat."

Gajeel flinched, he tried to resist. But when Lily was about to touch the door with the hand who wasn't holding the pineapple juice, he yelled. "Alright, we'll add someone else you blackmailing creep!"

Lily stopped on his tracks then turned around to face Gajeel. "I'll get to choose who it will be?" Gajeel seemed to hesitate "_Tch. Knowing him he'll pick some annoying person like the stripper or Juvia... But I ain't got a choice_."

" Fine, It's up to you, but choose well, I don't want an idiot like Salamander." he scoffed.

Lily grinned "Oh don't worry, I'll pick the perfect recruit for this team." he came back next to the dragon-slayer. Lily scanned the crowd in the guild "we need someone reliable, but not necessarily strong, someone with versatile magic, or maybe even healing magic."

Gajeel grunted " That rules out Salamander, Titania, Stripper, Juvia and that psycho barmaid." He was reassured, at least he wouldn't wind up brawling all the time, not that he didn't like fighting but it would get in the way of money making. The exceed agreed. "uh huh, but I already have my prime candidates anyway : Lisana, Freed and Levy."

Gajeel frowned, those were his prime candidates? Catgirl, Laxus' lapdog, and Shrimp? He had to be joking, right?

"Let me explain," said Lily. " Lisana can turn into animals with soothing properties, Freed can cast runes to stop your motion sickness, and Levy can make iron at will."

"So? Catgirl is weak, Shrimp is even weaker, and Freed can't cast his more powerful runes fast."

"I know that, but you're forgetting two important things, they trained hard these past few months, before and after the tournament. Secondly, we can perfectly handle ourselves in a fight, we just need someone to take care of you during or right after having used transportation."

"Tch, fine." He ordered another pint of quicksilver, that Laki brought him soon afterward. he drank it rather slowly, this time enjoying its particular taste. He looked again at Lily and asked. "Are you planning to recruit the three of them?"

Lily shook his head. " It will be hard enough having just one. Let me remind you that they all have a team of their own, it will take some convincing to bring them over to us."

"I can't wait to hair what bullshit you'll tell them, Gihihi." Said a cackling Gajeel.

Maybe he wouldn't have to put up with anyone after all.

"I have to admit I don't know how I will pull this of, but I'll think of something." Lily turned around to grin at the dragon slayer. The latter was confused by the cocky smile the exceed was displaying. "Who would you prefer to have in the team? I bet you would like Levy right?" Gajeel raised an eyebrow, and if he felt like choking on his drink, he showed not such reaction and just said "Hell yeah, Bookworm can make me unlimited food."

"Oh, I'm sure she could satisfy a lot of your... cravings." Lily gave him a knowing look. Gajeel flinched and yelled out "Shut up, Cat!" But the Lily only grinned then resumed to his search.

A few moments later The exceed stopped scanning the crowd. "Hmm... I don't see any of them." he called Kinana again. "Sorry to disturb you Kinana, but have you seen Lisana, Freed or Levy?" The beautiful purple-haired barmaid smiled and caressed Lily behind his ear, making him purr.

" I'm always glad to help you out, Lily dear. If remember correctly, Lisana went on a S-rank mission with Elfman and Mirajane and The rajinshuu went off with Makarov and Laxus to hunt down the Raven tail master."

Lily crossed his arms, he was bothered because two of the best candidates would be unavailable for an undetermined amount of time. His only hope to stop having to play Gajeel's mule was the leader of Shadow gear...

"_But will she be willing to leave her team to join ours_?" The exceed bit his lip. There was only one way to find out. "And what about Levy?" He asked.

Kinana frowned. "Um, I don't think she came to the guild recently. The last time I saw her was one week ago when she came back from a failed mission with Jet and Droy." Gajeel had been quiet during the conversation, but as soon as Kinana mentioned Levy's prolonged absence he had stood up to head out. When Lily noticed that, he questioned the dragon slayer.

"Hey, where are you going?" The only answer Gajeel gave was " That stupid bookworm, can't be left alone even a day before she starts doing foolish things..." and left the guild, pushing the doors with greater force then he should have, thus making them hit the wall with a loud THUD.

Lily shook his head, something told him that in the end, he wouldn't get to choose the new partner...

* * *

**That's it for the prologue! I hope you guys liked it! **

**don't forget to review! (or else I'll use mister cursy on you... MWAHAHAHA)**


	2. Issues 2: failling missions

**Hello! **

**Thank you for you positive review! It made me sow happy! **

**So happy that this chapter is even longer then the first! **

**THIS is the power of reviewing! **

**a little word to those who worry for Shadow gear: I won't break it apart entirely, maybe at first, but Jet and Droy will be present in a few of the chapter, and not only as issues. oops I said too much didn't I?**

**Disclaimer I tried to make Mashima give me Fairy tail, because he already has Rave master, but noooo, mister Mashima doesn't wanna share! Tch... So no, I don't own Fairy tail.(**

* * *

Gajeel was storming towards the girls dormitory, he was headed for a certain blunette's room. "_How stupid can she get?_" He thought. "_Just because she failed a stupid mission, she must have curled up in her sheets out of shame. Tch. This is what lack of confidence does to you. Besides, I bet it's because those stupid fan-boys of hers that she screwed up_."

He arrived in front of the entrance and opened the door, climbed the stairs two steps at a time. He couldn't help but notice that the place was empty. Everyone must be out on missions or in the guild hall.

"_...Everyone but me and a frigging idiot_."

This pushed him to climb even faster. In no time he arrived to the fourth floor, turned to the left then walked straight ahead. He stopped right in front of a door where the name "Levy" was written in a stylized form. He knocked on the door three times then yelled. "Open the door, Shorty!"

... But no one came.

he knocked again, this time with more strength, almost putting a dent on the door. "Open the damn door, or else I'll do it myself!"

He waited a few moments. When his patience (quickly) reached its limit, he put himself in a stance and prepared himself to smash the door. However Levy finally opened the door before he had the chance to do so.

Levy a complete mess. Her hair was going all over the place (more than usual), she had luggage under her eyes, her nose and eyes were red from crying. She was wearing a comfortable but ugly navy-blue shirt and overused shorts. It was a pitiful sight.

If Gajeel didn't have a habit to keep a scowl at all times, he would have winced. But he just kept scowling and said, matter-of-factly. "You're an ugly crier."

Levy tried to slam the door shut, but Gajeel managed to wedge his foot right before. She tried to push again, but to no avail. "What do you want, Gajeel?" She mumbled. She was visibly annoyed (and for understandable reason) by the dragon slayer's presence. He was the last person she wanted to see while she was not presentable

"I came to know why you've been playing hermit for a week. Don't try to tell me it's because you were reading a good book, I ain't buying this shit." She heard him say, his voice sounded annoyed... And slightly worried?

She walked back from the door, leaving Gajeel come inside on his own. He took a look at the house. Fuck! This place is a mess!" He said, taken aback at the sight before him.

Indeed, the apartment was in a similar condition as Levy. The living room was untidy, books, normally on the shelves were lying around everywhere, the couch was buried underneath sheets and leftovers of junk food. "_She must have stayed there during the whole week_." Thought the dragon slayer. He inspected the rest of the house, he turned around the corner to go in the kitchen. It was surprisingly clean, except for the lacrima-wave (lacrima powered micro-wave). It looked like someone had warmed up a chicken burrito until it had blown up.

"Um, wasn't used to eating burritos, so I couldn't know how long I should have warmed it up..." Said a small voice behind Gajeel. The dragon slayer turned around to see Levy. Had followed him to the kitchen and now, she was starting to feel self-conscious.

Gajeel kept going through the house, the bathroom, where dirty laundry was piling up, The bedroom, where the bed hadn't been done in a long time, the dinning room, where are the plates were discarded on the table.

After his inspection Gajeel pulled two chairs from the table, placed them face to face and beckoned Levy to sit on one. The small woman obeyed, she had lost the will to fight when she saw the shocked face Gajeel had been exhibiting since he came in her house. She felt lousier than ever.

Gajeel sat as well and crossed his arms. Levy turned away from his accusing gaze. He really seemed angry at her, but It wasn't like it was his problem, right?

"What happened, Shrimp? This whole thing is fucked up." He said.

"What is it to you? Don't I have the right to do what I want?" She answered, pouting.

"You don't have the right to fuck yourself up for some stupid reason, because any reason you have to THIS to yourself is a dumb-ass reason."

She stared at him, her body tense and mute with anger. But she wasn't angry at Gajeel but at herself. She held her face in her hands and started to sob.

"oh, Gajeel, this is a nightmare, every since Urtear opened my second origin, my magic doesn't work as it should. It made me even weaker then before: if I even try to cast a slightly powerful spell, it becomes uncontrollable!"

Gajeel frowned, what the hell was she talking about? No one who had their second origin had lost control of their magic. Needless to say he didn't believe her, but the distress he could read in her eyes urged him to.

He took a deep breath and thought. His foster parent Metallicana had never mentioned such sort of complication... then again, he never mentionned that there was another source of magic sealed inside of every mage... Maybe it was something unique to Levy, or some sort of disease... Hmmm...

Levy's continuous sobbing pulled him out of his pondering. He looked at her petite figure trembling under the intensity of her emotions. He supposed it was justified. Her best friends, (Tweedledee and Tweedledum as he liked to call them) had changed a lot in the past seven years...Sure, it meant nothing to their friendship, but it was undeniable that, it was one thing to constantly be with two boys who had a crush on her, but it was another if those two were grown men!

Then there was also the situation with Fairy tails status as number 2, even if they had displayed great strength (especially Erza during that pandemonium contest on the third day), they had less missions then before...

Ha, and don't let him started on the missions! They were harder then ever! Even the D-rank missions were becoming rather dangerous, so a rag tag team like Shadow gear should naturally have some difficulties...

And now, their best asset had whacky magic? Now that was just adding insult to injury. It would be hilarious if it happened to some else. But it had to happen to Levy.

Maybe she had angered the Gods or something to get into so much mess. He would have to ask her one of these days.

Gajeel stood up and and gave one last look at the bluenette's shivering and sobbing figure. If no one helped her soon, she would most likely be unable to turn the tied. and fate would have succeed where he failed. She would be broken...

… But it wasn't _his_ problem, right?

….

...right?

….

….Fuck this.

"Get up." He said. She kept on sobbing, surely because she didn't hear him. So he grabbed her hand, making jump out of surprise, and gently pulled her up. She looked at him with questioning look, but Gajeel eyes didn't give a single clue of what was going on in the slayer's mind.

"I'm not going to lie to you. You got issues, lots of them." She looked at him with a wounded expression, it was one thing to think it, but another when someone said it out loud...

"So we don't have a choice, we'll have to take'em out one by one, starting with that house, it's a frigging mess! Worse then Salamender's! And that means something." He let go of her hand and took the pile of dirty plates and cutlery that Levy had left during the week, and headed fot the kitchen.

The small woman opened her eyes wide. To say she was surprised would be the understatement of the year. Gajeel Kurogane Redfox would help clean her house?

She would have laughed at this... If she didn't feel so much like crying.

She followed him, wanting to ask him why he was doing this , but unsure of how she should formulate her question. The Slayer noticed her presence rather quickly and without turning around or stopping, he told her. "well what are you waiting for? Get cracking!" his voice was strong but not annoyed, just categorical, there was not point in arguing with his order.

"Start with the books, I want them back in their place by the time I finish cleaning the plates and the lacrima-wave." He walked off, mumbling insults directed at the creator of chicken burritos.

Levy, gawked at the slayer's back. Who knew he had such a responsible side to him? Maybe Pantherlily was rubbing off on him. She started picking up the books, one by one, checking the names, then place them in order of the author's name. It wasn't hard (at least for her it wasn't) but considering the monstrous amount of novels, grimoires, manuscripts, guide books, that hours slipped by without her noticing.

Once finally finished with the daunting task, she went to the kitchen, glad to have finally accomplished something good, and she was excited to report it to someone.

But when she entered the kitchen, she didn't find the slayer, only cleaned dishes and a sparkling lacrima-wave. She turned around and headed for the bathroom, where there was still no sign of a slayer, although he evidently went there because all the dirty laundry was neatly folded, and smelled of vanilla. An bottle of fabric softener was on the top of the pile, as if Gajeel wanted to show how much of the vanilla scented product he had used.

She stared around and went this time to the bedroom, and almost to her dismay, it was in the same miserable condition as she had left it this morning.

"What? You didn't really think I'd do every damn thing, did you Bookworm?" Said Gajeel, who had sneaked up behind her. She turned a round and pouted. He acted so nice, but he kept on saying mean things. It was very confusing.

"I'm going to let you finish, It's already getting late, and my no good cat must be worried sick. Tch, as if anything could happen to me." He said, visibly not bothered to brag about himself.

"I'll see you tomorrow, at 7 o'clock, in front of the guild. We'll try to find out what's going with your powers."

without saying good bye, he walked towards the door, Levy couldn't leave him go just like that! "Wait!" she said. He stopped, but didn't turn around.

"Thank you..."

"You shouldn't."

"But you were so nice! I just don't know how to thank you..."

"Don't sweat it, Shrimp."

"I mean, There isn't much I can do right now, but If there anything you're having trouble with, I would be happy to help."

Gajeel turned around and looked at the small mage, she seemed genuinely touched by his actions, and ready to do anything to thank him. He accidentally smiled, although, from Levy's point of view, it was more like a predatory grin.

"_Oh, well, I guess I won't be seeing Lily spew out some bullshit to convince her." _he said to himself.

"Well ther is one thing you could help me with..." He said, looming closer to Levy.

The small woman gulped and by reflex covered her chest with one arm. Gajeel noticed the motion and cackled. "Gihihi, don't worry, I'm not _that_ desperate" to abuse of this situation, he meant, but that's not how Levy heard it.

She however tried to ignore her hurt pride and ask. "What can I help you with?"

"Let's just say it involves transportation." He said not willing to directly admit his motion-sickness.

"What?... Oh. I see... I'll see what I can do, I might have some spells for that."

"So it's a deal, I help you become a better mage-"

"And I help you with your... issue." She said, with a sly grin. She walked over to him and place her hand on his shoulder.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of." She said with a sympathetic expression on her face.

"Can it, miss whacky magic." he said with a huff, visibly wounded in his pride.

She giggled and continued to torment the slayer. "It happens to the best of us, look at Natsu. He has motion sickness as well, but that doesn't stop him from being one of the best."

"I bet it's that fucktard that contaminated me with it!" Said Gajeel, finally snapping. This new found weakness was driving him mad, even though he didn't admit it... up to now.

"Do you have any idea what this shit puts me through? I feel like I am on the verge of death just by saying train!" he arched his back, held his stomach and his mouth, feeling nauseous all of a sudden.

"Crap... I said it." he said, now turning green. "Curse you, Salamander..."

He eventually recovered and dusted of imaginary dust off his clothes, to regain his composure. he coughed and said. "... so yeah, tomorrow, guild hall 7 a.m."

he walked to the door but when he held the nob he added. "And wear something light but not transparent. we will be going someplace where you'll be hot and wet." Glad at the blush he saw creep up her face, he left the apartment.

"Hot and wet?" She repeated, not liking the way he said that. Levy slapped herself and try to reason herself. "He was just joking, Levy, after all, he did say himself that he wasn't desperate enough to do anything like that."

Now calmed down, yet a bit disappointing, Levy decided to find the spell that would help Gajeel with his motion sickness, then she would sleep on her couch, she was too tired to fix her bedroom now.

But somehow, she felt like she was forgetting something...

"Oh right! What will I say to the boys?" Levy face-palmed herself. How could she have forgotten about them? She had told them that they would go on a mission tomorrow as well. She didn't plan to go from the start, but if she went with Gajeel instead of with them, that would cause trouble...

"And my issues keep pilling up..."

* * *

**Awww, I feel bad to do this to Levy, but hey, Gajeel did much worse to her.**

**Gajeel Shut up, wannabe writter!**

**Me: truth hurts. **

**Happy Aye sir!**

**Me: ... Anyway... Thank you for reading and reviewing ! **

**Mario See you next time! *boing, boing!***

**Me ... *face-palm(I don't own mario just so you know)**


	3. issue 3: the boys

**Hello, hello! **

**I wanted to start straight away the mission but there were just to many conversations I had to do before starting the real fun...**

**Thank you for all your reviews! they warm my lonely heart!**

**Good new! i now know what's wrong with Levy's magic, but It will take the whole arc for me to elaborate, with all due respect, I think it will be interesting. *grins***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy tail, so stop rubbing it in! *goes to cry in a corner.***

**little side note: I wrote this while being in different moods so it might not be as fluid as it should be. If it's the case, please tell me so that I may fix it.**

* * *

Levy was rushing to the guild, it was 7h45, she was late, very late. She just hoped Gajeel wouldn't make too much fun of her, she wasn't in the mood.

It had taken her a while to choose her clothes, although it was almost obvious the best choice was her usual tank top and her shorts, it had taken will power to bring her to wearing them. It reminded her so much of back then... When Gajeel had attacked her, and the boys...

"Oh, right, the boys..." she muttered while running. She had promised to Jet and Droy that the three of them would go on a mission, but she had also promised to go on a mission with Gajeel.

Levy slowed once she was near the building. From where she was, she could make out two forms in front of the entrance, one tall and one small, both with dark colors.

"Gajeel and Pantherlily." she guessed. She sighed, she couldn't go on mission with Jet and droy because not only were they failing missions but most of the time it was because of her! Gajeel had promised to help her, in exchange of a solution to his motion sickness.

"I'll just have to tell them it's for the best and that it's only temporary." This simple thought elevated her mood.

"I'll push me to work even harder. And who knows? They might not take it badly, they aren't the kids they were before."

She past by her two new partners "hello guys!" she chirped, "I'm just telling Jet and Droy where I'm going then I'll be right back."

She pushed the door then looked for her best friends, she found them on a table, Droy was eating an entire chicken on his own, and Jet was flirting with Kinana. It was strange seeing them act so differently then before, but it only reenforced the feeling that they would be understanding.

They both saw her at the same time, and rushed to her. "Levy!" they screamed, then they glomped her. Droy almost poked her eye out with a piece of chicken that he was holding with his mouth.

"Boys... stop... I can't breath..." she said. They instantly let go of her and gave her a sheepish smile

"Sorry about that Levy. So, ready to roll?" Said Jet, a smile on his lips. Levy was tempted to say yes, and just go with her friends, pretend that everything was just like before, but she then she looked at Jet and Droy.

They both looked as healthy as ever, but if you knew where to look, you would see residues of burnt marks. It was her and her uncontrolled magic who had done that. Her magic had backfired and scorched her best friends, and she had been unable to prevent it.

"Um, sorry guys, but I have something to tell you..." She said.

* * *

Levy came out of the guild hall. Her face was livid and her lips were quivering. She walked hesitantly, as if she wasn't paying attention to what she was doing.

Lily walked next to her, worried for the young woman. "Are you alright Levy? I heard some shouting inside." He said. She crouched down and gently hugged the plushy sized exceed. She closed her eyes to stop the tears from flowing. "They didn't take it well..."

Levy explained the situation with Jet and Droy, how she had promised them to go on a mission together, how they were disgusted by her teaming up with Gajeel for the second time, how they felt rejected, replaced...

"I tried to explain to them, but they just wouldn't listen... I've never seen them like that..." She hugged Lily tighter. The exceed gave a look to Gajeel, as if to tell him, "Go talk to these idiots, but don't kill them in the process."

Gajeel grunted and went in the guild. He walked over to the back of the guild, where an annoyed Jet and an saddened Droy were sitting. Once he was right in front of them, he crossed his arms and said. "OI. What is going through those stupid minds of yours? Isn't Shorty supposed to be your friend, or nakama as you jackasses say?"

Jet turned his head to look at the slayer. "Fuck off Gajeel, you already got Levy, so leave alone. Or are you here to laugh at our faces? Then go ahead, laugh that creepy laugh of yours." Jet sprawled himself on the table, his back facing Gajeel.

Thanks to his exceptional dragon-like senses, Gajeel heard the speed mage mutter "Stupid Levy, choosing a monster over her friends, what an idiot..." Gajeel rolled his eyes, they were ready to make their best friend cry, just because they were jealous. Bunch of spoiled kids, that's what they are.

He Uncrossed his arms and pulled Jet by the collar, making him tumble on the floor. "Hey, what are you-" Tried to say Jet, but Gajeel had already turned his arm into a menacing sword and had placed it right on his throat.

With his other arm, Gajeel pulled Jet's left hand right in front of his face. " burnt marks... she's the one who did them, right?" Jet darted his eyes away from his arm. " She lost control of her magic and almost burnt you guys to crisps." he continued, now definitely believing Levy when she said something was wrong with her magic.

"it was an accident... Besides it was almost nothing..."

"Don't bullshit me, it's at least one week old and it's still visible, she almost cooked you alive, and I bet it wasn't the first time." He reverted his arm back to normal and stepped away from Jet.

"The only reason she's going on mission with me is because she doesn't care if I get hurt, after all who would care for a monster? She putting up with me just for you."

Jet got up and swept off the dust on his clothes, while avoiding Gajeel and Droy's gaze. "But if you guys want her so bad, try to get get stronger, instead of lashing out on Bookworm." Concluded Gajeel.

The slayer walked off, leaving the two boys to their gloomy thoughts. Droy however ran to Gajeel and grabbed him by the shoulder. "Please take good care of her." Gajeel looked at him from head to toe and grimed. "At least one of you isn't a complete fool." and the left the building.

* * *

The strange trio was inside the train, Gajeel was sitting next to the window, his seat oriented towards the front of the train. Levy was seated right in front of him, and Lily was in the middle, on the table between the two seats, no one had dared to sit next to them, Gajeel intimidated anyone who came close, even the train staff.

Neither of them had talked on the way to the train station, Levy seemed lost in her thoughts, she was staring at through the window to the left, sighing every now and then. Gajeel on the other hand was bracing himself for the departure, sitting straight, his hands clamped on his knees, his teeth cringing. Lily was on the table unsure of how to relieve the mood.

"um, Gajeel, how about you tell us more about the mission we're going on?"

" damn it, can't it wait?" Snapped Gajeel, bringing Levy out of her dreamworld in the process.

"the train will leave in fifteen minutes, it's more than enough for you to tell us what it's about.

"tch... Fine. Our mission consists in slaying a monster, the Gobul."

"... And what is a Gobul?" Asked the exceed. He still wasn't familiar with all the creatures that populated earth-land.

"It's a giant fish, it's shaped like a ray, but can puff up and has spikes all over its body, and on his head there is antenna with a lantern he uses to daze his enemies. His jaw can open so wide he could swallow me whole, and he can suck up water like a vacuum. Oh and he's amphibious so he can attack on solid ground." Added Gajeel matter-of-factly.

Lily on he other hand, twitched and pinched the bridge of his nose. "that's just great, and do you have an attack plan?"

"My plan? Attack." Gajeel grinned, much to Lily's dismay. "That, that_ thing_ sounds like a born killer, and you don't even have the slightest idea for a plan! Gajeel nodded.

A throbbing vein appeared on Lily forehead. "I you were one of my men, back in Edolas, I would have made you do a hundred push-ups for saying something that stupid!" Gajeel chuckled. "Giheehee, don't sweat it Lily, I already killed more than enough Gobuls to know how to deal with them.

"Tch, we'll see about that, but don't come crying to me when this thing will chomp up your ass." Lily growled as he sat down, his legs crossed under his small body.

Gajeel leaned closer to the exceed, displaying a wide but terrifying grin, showing off his white teeth. "I'll be the one doing the Chom-" The rest of his sentence was lost in a stranger gurgle, the dragon slayer sat straight on his seat and became so tense it looked as if he had been turned into a statue by Evergreen.

"_This train is headed for the country of Bosco, enjoy your trip with Fiore express, the fastest trains of the Kingdom!" _boomed the megaphones, as the scenery started to move through the windows.

"Hmm... For once the train left early, that's a rare sight." Thought out loud Lily. Gajeel slowly turned green. "Screw them..."

Lily sighed, "_this motion-sickness really was taking a toll on Gajeel, if I could I would have taken Freed as the new partner. At least he would have found to cancel out the motion sickness with one of his runes_." he shook his head. There was no point in complaining now. They would have to make do with Levy.

About bluenette, she had been awfully quiet during the whole day, but now she was wielding a book that she had taken out of the satchel she was carrying. Lily walked over to her to see just what she was reading. But once over the book he realized he was incapable of reading the words written.

He took a closer look at the bluenette, she intensely reading the novel, mouthing the words without making a sound, her right hand making seemingly incoherent gestures. She suddenly ended her silent address and ended by a sift circular movement of her arm from left to right.

A large amount of runes words appeared around the trio, surrounding the benches and the table. They shined with a bright purple light, then as soon as they had appeared, turned into thin air, though their residual energy pulsated, silently accomplishing the mission they were created to carry out.

Soon enough, Gajeel seemed to thaw out of his statue like state. He inhaled deeply, then let out a contented sigh, slowly gaining back his natural color. "Ha, thank Mavis it's over." He looked through the window, and to his horror, they were still moving. "Oh Crap!" He clamped his eyes shut in expectation of the wave of nausea he was bound to have.

...Except it never came.

The dragon slayer opened an eye, and saw Lily's mocking looking look, and Levy's contended but pained expression.

"Hmm, So you created runes to cancel out Gajeel's illness. I had forgotten that you could do that. Not bad!" shouted out the exceed. Gajeel only smiled. It was an honest, heartwarming smile, full of gratitude.

Levy blushed in front of the sheer intensity of it, it was rare for Gajeel to smile like this, and not like the maniacal psychopath he pretended to be. She was surprised to have such smile addressed to her. It warmed and broke her heart. She leaned back on her seat and stared through the glass window.

Maybe the boys where right, maybe she was subconsciously trying to replace them, maybe they were right to have reacted this way, maybe she was worthless just like she thought for the past week, maybe she...

"OI! Snap out of it!" Gajeel screamed, almost on the top of his lungs. Levy yelped and turned to face a uncomfortably close Gajeel, he was looming over her, eyeing her as if he was trying to read her mind. She almost felt his stare burrowing through her skull. It was scary.

"W-what?" She asked with a small voice. Gajeel grunted and sat back down and crossed his arms. "I was saying: not bad Levy." He huffed, he wasn't used to complimenting anyone one other, so Levy's apparent lack of reaction to it hurt his pride.

"Sorry... Thank you..." She lamely tried to smiled, but her eyes were already wandering off to unknown visions. Gajeel noticed it and rolled his eyes. Crap, Jet and Droy just had to go and break heart even more then it already had been.

He rested himself on his arms, themselves resting on his knees. He felt a bit helpless for her, but he had more important matters to discuss first."Hey Shrimp, before you go back to dreamland, how come this rune fonctional? I thought your magic was whacky."

She shrugged "Placing runes still works correctly although it's becoming harder to place them, as if my magic had trouble flowing into the runes." Gajeel arched an eyebrow. "What normally happens when you use your solid scritp magic?" he asked.

"Um, usually the word I write either decompose into nothingness without a trace or... They overload and..."

"-Harm anything in sight." Finished Gajeel. She had confirmed what he had learned from Jet.

This sounded like nothing ever before, it seemed strange. On hand it looked like she had magic shortage, but it was inconceivable! Ur had increased her magic! And on the other hand it looked like she had too much magic... if that made any sense...

...Can you even have too much magic? Maybe, but judging by the power of wizard saints, Levy was far from reaching the limit.

...Ugh, that girl made him think too much... If only the problem was something he could punch!

He focused once more on Levy's eyes. They were directed straight at him. "What?" He frowned, he didn't appreciate being eyed of the sort.

"No, it's nothing..." but he snorted, "Spit it out Shrimp, I ain't planning to leave you with a screw pooch face like that. It would be a pain to travel with you like that... What are you waiting for? Talk!" he barked.

Shivers went down her spine, she quickly nodded and took a breath. " Um, well it's about Jet and Droy..." She saw Gajeel roll his eyes. "It's just that I'm wondering if they really hate me now..." Gajeel Cackled. "Gihihi, you're scared to loose your fan-boys? Gihihi! Don't worry, it'll take much more then that to stop worshiping you." She placed he hand on her chest and sighed out of relief. She didn't know why, but she knew he was right when he said that.

"But none the less, I hope they won't be angry at me, I tried to explain-" but Gajeel cut her short. "Don't worry about it, I made sure that they got the picture." Levy stopped worrying for herself and worried for the boys. "What could he have done to them." She wondered.

Her concern must have been visible because she heard him say. "Tch, I just talked to them, and maybe ruffed up Jet, but they don't have a single scratch, no need to get your panties in a twist." She nodded.

Silence slowly but surely crept up on the Trio, making the atmosphere strangely tense and heavy. All three of them were lost in thought.

"She_ better barbecue me like the other buffons, Tch why does she even care about them, hmpf, I bet she must be anxious to get over with this forced alliance, after all, what do a Bookworm and a... a monster (like Jet liked to call him) have in common anyway?...Tch." _thought Gajeel.

_"He must think I'm pathetic, worrying so much about others, when I can't even help myself... Oh Mavis, Why do these things always happen to me?" _though Levy.

_"Oh Mavis, this whole teaming up sounds like big trouble.I pray That Gobul won't misatke my for a fly and just swallow me whole!" _Thought Lily.

* * *

**Me:So here you are, at the end of the chapter, reading my usual ramblings...**

**Gajeel: Get to the point!**

**Me: Shut up!**

**Levy: Boys stop it already *sighs***

**Me: Yes Levy dear! *grabs Levy arm and walks away.***

**Gajeel: O-Oi! WHat the hell are you doing!**

**Me: Well somebody's gotta be nice to her, and since you're acting so gruff, I'll just do it myself!**

**Gajeel: But you aren't even in the fic!**

**Me: I'm the author, I do whatever I want!**

**Erza: Not on my watch, you don't! *cracks her knuckles.***

**Me: *Sweatdrops* Alright, alright I'll calm down. *lets go of Levy.***

**Gajeel: Gihihi!**

**Erza: Don't laugh! I have one or two things to tell you!**

**Gajeel: EEEEK!**

**Erza: *grabs Gajeel by the collar* You better take better care of Levy! It's already been three chapters, and she's only been mopping around! fix it!**

**Gajeel : Aye sir!**

**Me: Even Gajeel turns into a copy of Happy in Erza's presence.**

**Erza: YOU! get back to work! I want more fluff by the end of the month.**

**Me: EEEEKK! Aye sir! (I'm doomed...) *runs off.***

**Erza: *points at reader* You better not forget to review or else!**


	4. issue 4: The Gobul

**Hello, Hello! **

**-I see everyone is everyone is enjoying my fic: thank you so much for all the positive reviews! (I'm actually surprised only one or two reviews pointed out some flaws, It's such a big difference compared to my first fic!)**

**-Don't hesitate to do positive criticism (but make sure to praise me first. :p )**

**-The ramblings were so well appreciated that from now, It will be permanent! every single chapter will have its ramblings (excepted Chapter one) **

**-If You want a particular FT character to appear in the ramble, just tell me in your review, and I'll see what I can do with it. (guest stars from Zelda, Metroid, Mario games are allowed, and WILL appear every once in a while.)**

**-Did you know? The Gobul comes from the Capcom Game Monster Hunter Tri. here's a link to see how it looks like. watch?v=zxDs1je0-so&feature=related and here is another one! watch?v=2gdZc2ubuCE (This way you can picture things more acuratly)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own neither Monster Hunter's Gobul, nor Fairy Tail, They respectively Belong to Capcom and Mashima. If they belonged to me, Fairy tail woul have Gobuls as pets! (I bet Bisca would like that, she likes exotic animals...)**

* * *

The trio stepped out of the carriage. After leaving the train, they had taken another means of transportation to get to the swamp.

Gajeel came shakily out of the carriage, Levy couldn't cast her runes on something as small a a carriage, it was too unstable to be considered as a "space" and not an "object". Casting runes on an "object" needed a higher degree of mastery that even Freed did not possess.

"Ah... Next time, you'll fly me all the way here Lily." he ordered, but Lily categorically refused. "In your dreams, Bolts." the exceed hopped out after his "master" and turned to watch Levy create iron for Gajeel to eat. "It's not going to blow up on us, right Levy?" he asked, wanting to make sure the blunette knew what she was doing.

Levy stopped waving her hands in occult pattens and sheepishly nodded at Lily "Don't worry, I'll make a small word, they never... explode when I don't write them big."

She returned to her spell casting and soon enough, the word "Iron" appeared and fell in her palm. The silver and smooth word was barely bigger then her balled fist, nothing compared to what She had summoned back in Tenrou island.

Gajeel spotted it and quickly snatched, chewing it to bits and swallowing the small word in two seconds flat. He showed a slightly irritated face when he saw there wasn't anything to chew anymore. He shrugged, deciding it would have to do for now, and marched towards the thickening forest in front of them. "Let's go, it's not very far from here on." he said over his shoulder.

Both The blunette and the exceed followed him, with Levy quickly offering to carry Lily.

* * *

Back in the guild hall,Jet and Droy were staring into nothingness, barely paying attention to their surroundings, such as Alzack and Bisca passing by to get the latest new. Since their baby-sitter, Makarov, was out for a while now, they had taken the opportunity to get some well deserved rest. after all, they were the ones who had kept the guild afloat during the empty 7 years without the core members.

They did not notice either when Alzack sat down next to them and shook his head out of pity. During the 7 years, Alzack and the two other men had become relatively close. " You guys don't look in a good mood, you guys want to talk about it?" He said, not liking when his friends where acting so cold and distant. The guys looked at the western mage and sighed, resting their head on their hands. "It's nothing Alzack, it's just that we screwed up with Levy..."

The boys explained how they had violently reacted to the blunette's alliance with the iron dragon slayer, how they had wounded her by their harsh words. How Gajeel had threatened Jet... How much they were sorry.

Alzack leaned back on his seat and crossed his arms and legs. "Hmmm... From how I see it, you should do two things. First of all, apologize to Levy as soon as possible. From what I heard of you, she only wanted to protect you guys from her uncontrolled magic, Gajeel seems like a logical pairing. He is one of the most durable fairy tail members."

"Logical choice?" yelled Jet, still sensitive about what he considered as a betrayal. "The logical choice is to pick her friends over some metal freak, who pinned us to a bloody tree barely a year ago!" Jet was now standing up and was making wide movements with his arms, but stopped when he felt a hand grab him.

Bisca held the speed mage tightly, she wore her reprimanding-mother-look on her features. "Stop acting like a baby. It wasn't one but 8 years ago, Gajeel is a new person, and so is Levy. If you guys don't want a gap to open between you and her, you two must let go of the past and move on, like she did."

Alzack gave a broad smile to his wife. Thank Mavis he was married to such a great woman!

Jet, on the other hand did a _Tch_ and wriggled his arm out of the green haired woman's grasp. He however couldn't manage to look at her in the eyes, because he knew he was right. "You're right, if Levy wants to become stronger and better, then so will we. We'll show we can be more helpful than Redfox. Come on Droy, let's pick a mission." The chubby mage got up and both Jet and Droy waved good bye at the married couple.

Bisca sat down next to her favorite cowboy mage and cuddled his arm, he leaned his head to her side. "It's funny how little they changed during those last years." Commented Bisca as she followed Jet and Droy with her gaze.

"Well there are things that never change, like their attachment to Levy, or my love for you." Whispered Alzack in Bisca's ear, making her shiver in glee. "Oh, you..." She said as she moved her lips towards his.

"Mama! Mama! Look! Uncle Macao is sleeping!" Cried out a small child, Asuka as she ran to her parents. Bisca picked her child and gave her an Eskimo kiss before placing her on her lap. The two parents then played with their beloved child.

"Oh! He _is _sleeping! But it's normal, old people need more sleep..."

* * *

The first 10 minutes past quickly but from that point on, Levy started to trip often on the roots, protruding from the ground, as if the trees wanted to hinder the few travelers that would come here. The sun, who was shining bright on this afternoon, was being obstructed by the increasing amount of branches, soon enough it would be as dim as if it was twilight.

It was getting on Levy's nerves, and at this rate, she would loose track of him in this place! She took another step and her foot sank in the sludge.

Taken by surprise and unprepared to feel the slimy cold on her feet and shoes, She let out a sreech.

"Kyaaaa!'

Lily covered his ears and Gajeel, who was far to the front. Hurried over to her. His face was scrunched up in an annoyed frown.

Levy, who now understood she had only stepped in mid shook her hands in front of her. "Um, sorry, false alarm. Hahaha..." she laughed uncomfortably. She felt stupid right about now.

...but Gajeel kept on marching to her, worst, she saw his hand cover itself in metal!He was going to attack her!

The dragon slayer pulled back his iron-scaled hand and shouted out "Iron dragon's club!"

"kyaaaaaa!" she screamed again, this time crouching , in hopes to avoid the blow.

CRACK

She shivered at the noise, thinking he had broken one of the ribs...

...But the pain didn't follow suit. She cracked open an eye to see what was going wrong. Gajeel had indeed attacked, but the metal pole he had propelled extended way further then her. She shifted her body to see the tip. It was covered in green slim, and bits of... of what?

"It was a Bnahabra. These fuckers sting you when you have your back turned and inject paralyzing toxins, it hurts like a bitch. And no, I wasn't going to attack you, I still need you, remember ?" He said, his arm returning to a normal and fleshy limb. He walked over to the girl and grabbed her left hand, without much delicacy.

"H-hey! What are you doing?" She said, confused at his action, her ears reddening. The sudden contact with the dragon slayer made her uncomfortable and at ease at the same time. Like it wasn't meant to be, but felt so right, the way she could feel his calloused palms through the soft fabric of his gloves, how his hand dwarfed her's, how is body heat radiated through it, giving her a soothing feeling of comfort...

"Are you even listening to me?" Growled Gajeel, it would seem Levy had lost herself, yet again, in her thoughts. Gajeel did not appreciate it, nor did he like repeating himself. So Lily, still in did that for him.

"He said that he preferred to have you by his side, to avoid a redo of Tenrou." Levy nodded, feeling guilty, her screams must have reactivated those memories, that's why he seemed mad at her... Or at himself.

They walked on like that for a while longer, this time at a faster pace, Levy had difficulties keeping up, but Gajeel was relentless, using iron dragon sword to clear a path through the dense branches, menacing to whip their faces.

"Are we there yet?" Grumbled the exceed. He and Levy looked at the dragonslayer with expectant eyes. "Don't tell me you're tired, cat! You're not doing anything! But yes, we're almost here."

The Mud through which they were wadding slowly cleared up to reveal a lake irrigated by a waterfall. The lake was circular, to the left was a small mount, leading to the higher reaches of the swamp, right in front was the waterfall, taking up the whole front and a piece of the right part, and to the right, was a small river, going down to the deeper parts of the woods.

Gajeel squeezed Levy hand to get her attention. "Behind that waterfall, there's a cave, it's usually where the Gobul goes to rest and to sleep, I want you and Lily to wait there as I lure it to you. You will trap it with you runes and Lily will give it the finishing blow (he turned to look at Lily) but don't hit its lantern, we'll need later." Lily scoffed. "You creep! You told me you didn't have a plan!" The dragon slayer only grinned. "Just get her there quickly, It won't take long for me to find and reel in the Gobul."

He let go of the blunette's hand, to the latter's dismay, and walked to the edge of the lake, and stripped off his clothes.

Levy's jaw dropped. To say she was awestruck would be the understatement of the year. She was totally unprepared to see Gajeel with little more then a pair of swimming trunks, his broad and muscular back was, on the other hand, clearly visible. She closed her mouth with her index. Good thing it was only his back, because otherwise she would have drooled in front of the six pack abs he most likely had.

He threw his clothes the air as Lily jumped out of Levy's arms and sprouted his wings. "Oh and take this as well, if it's not to much to ask." said Gajeel. "As long as I don't have to carry your heavy ass..." Mumbled the exceed as he swooped up the clothes, then grabbed Levy by the straps of her tank top. As they flew up towards the waterfall, the blunette sneaked a look at the dragon slayer's front.

She rapidly faced the waterfall, her cheeks burning with embarrassment. He didn't have a 6 but a 10 pack abs. The muscles of his lower abdominal were so well traced, they were clearly visible, even the ones all the way down, just over his- "NO Levy! Don't think about that!" Muttered the blunette while clasping her hands on her ears and shutting her eyes tight.

As if this could block away the sudden flow of unholy thoughts rushing through her mind. "You liked what you saw, Shorty?" She heard him yell. So it meant he noticed her little peek...

Oh, Mavis. She would never hear the end of that one...

Gajeel was smiling all ears, the look on Shrimp's face when she saw his bare abs was truly priceless. And... heartwarming. If she could look at him and behave so bashfully afterward, it meant she wasn't so afraid of him anymore, and therefore did not consider him as a monster, as Jet kept calling him.

With this comforting thought in mind, he jumped into the lake, letting his body follow the flow of the water, eventually leading him to the river.

* * *

Levy and Lily were now inside the cave, and boy, it was huge! Big enough to contain one Fairy tail building in height and 10 in size. The part next to the waterfall was submerged in water. It was deep enough for a giant aquatic monster to have the room to wander around. But the clarity of the water allowed to see that there were none at the moment.

The other part was above the water level, so it was dry, and vegetation was even starting to grow on the white sedimentary rocks. An elevated path at the back cave allowed the access to an opening near the top of the cave. It most likely lead to the higher reaches of the swamp. On the right of the dry section, the was a crevasse, filled with pieces of bones, and dried twigs. It was a nest.

"That must be his nest, I'll place the runes there, I'll try to place it as quickly as possible, but It will still take some time." She bit her lip as Lily gently placed her near the nest. "I hope Gajeel won't bring in the Gobul too soon." she said, taking out the rune grimoire out of bag.

Lily kept on flying around, scouting the area. "Then use only generic runes, you don't have to elaborate on the rule. It's just to seal off the Gobul movements before I give him the _coup de grace." _Levy gave him a worried look, but nonetheless agreed to his idea. she prayed it wouldn't cause their downfall later on...

* * *

Gajeel had been swimming for a while in the river but had yet to find the Gobul. It was getting frustrating. "where the hell is it?" mumbled the swimming dragon slayer. Swimming did not tire Gajeel in any way, but it wasn't his favorite activity. Fighting monsters was.

He scouted the area in hopes of finding a clue. "... Ha! Got you, sucker!" whispered Gajeel once he saw bubbles float up to the surface. He dove into the water and looked right underneath the bubbles. He saw a long seaweed, ending with a round, circular translucent orb. The Gobul's lantern. The only body part that was visible when a Gobul was hunting, hiding underneath the sand at the bottom of the river.

Now that he had found his prey, Gajeel was smiling in a very maniacal manner. He had stopped torturing people a long time ago, however, it did not mean he had lost his sadistic pulses.

"let's dance, my pretty." he said, readying his arm for an attack.

* * *

"Almost done..." muttered Levy to herself as more and more shinning purple words encircled her, while she was leaning over her rune book and waving her hands in a strange pattern. She was almost done with the rune trap. All that was left to place were the rules, or who would be affected by it. She thought for a while and decided that she wouldn't specify, it would take too long to input the word "exceed", considering there were no runes designed for this species alien to earth-land. She proceeded to the last check up, then activated the trap.

"I just hope it will hold out well, I doubt I would survive if the Gobul attacked me head on." She shivered at the thought and sat, legs crossed, on the cold floor waiting for Lily to come back. Eventually her eyes closed, tired from the walk and the installation of the monster scaled rune. Soon enough she fell asleep.

Lily was out outside of the cave, surveying the Gobul's arrival. But for now, nothing was in sight. He gave another quick scan of the the lake, then flew back into the cave. "The coast is clear Levy, did you finish setting up the- watch out!" Yelled the exceed when he saw a horned, bipedal beast,similar to what Elfman could change into, attempt to maul the unsuspecting blunette.

Without a second thought, he used his Max Speed spell and dashed to Levy's rescue. He transformed into his battle form and roundhouse kicked the beast in his ribs, propelling it into the nest. Levy awoke from her slumber and gasped.

There was a beast in the trap, and it did not fit Gajeel's description of the Gobul!

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it." Said the confident exceed as he ran up to the beast, and into the trap. "No, wait, Lily!" She tried to stop him, but it was too late.

Lily was now right in front of the beast, which had gotten back up and was roaring with all its might. "If your bark is worse then your bite, then I got nothing to worry about then." mocked Lily.

When the horned creature moved forward to attack, he drew out his Musica sword and parred the beast's claw swipes. The creature was relentless, hitting again and again on the flat of the blade. "Strong but not very smart" commented Lily, to forget the tension in his arms. When he saw the opportunity, he rolled over to the left and and foot-swiped the beast, making it topple on his back.

He jumped in the air, pointing the blade towards the ground, ready to impale the the horned creature. However, It managed to claps his hands on the blat of the blade, effectively stopping the attack. The beast the swung around the blade, that Lily was still holding, until the tall exceed was propelled onto the rune wall, knocking the wind out of him.

The creature got back up on its hind legs and threw the blade away out of rage, making the Musica sword wind up stuck on the pillar in the middle of the cave.

It roared several times more at the disarmed exceed, then, it calmed down, only growling. Before long, it had curled up and was sleeping.

Lily, who couldn't understand what had happened, looked at Levy, wondering if she had something to do with it.

"Oh thank Mavis I thought to to put a sleep rule to the runes!" Sighed Levy out of relief, she had been mortified to see Lily trapped, and that she had been unable to help him. She saw the exceed turn back to his plushy sized body. He started snoring as well, to Levy horror.

"Oh, Lord, Lily is helpless in the trap, if I shut it down, the beast will wake up as well, and the Gobul will come any minute now! If it goes inside the trap, it will eat Lily!" she grabbed her head and shook it madly. She was in a complete state of panic, every thing was going wrong ant it was because of her! Or so she thought.

If she had written the runes properly, Lily wouldn't have been stuck inside it. If she could use her solid script, she would have been able to finish off the Gobul, or at least deal with the horned beast...

She was doomed...

With desperation in her heart, she made a choice. She got up on her feet and went to the runes. she stopped right in front of it and rewrote a part of it. If she couldn't get Lily out, she could at least stop the Gobul from getting in.

[insert line here]

Gajeel used his Demon Logs spell on the hiding Gobul. dozens of metallic spikes shot through the murky water like torpedoes. Some dug into the sand, while others bounced on the Gobul's though skin.

The water shook when the gobul let out a shriek of pain. Gajeel clasped his ears to protect them from the harmful noise. As a primal fear caused by the shriek coursed through his limbs, Gajeel was ecstatic. "This hunt will be a hell of a lot of fun!" He thought, jubilant at the upcoming fight.

The Gobul wriggled out of the sand and faced his humongous jaws at the dragon slayer, looking very small in front of the massive monster. It really could gobble Gajeel up in one bite. It hissed and inflated itself, going from an almost flat form, reminiscent of a ray, to a huge, round form, similar to a puffer fish. The spike on its back stood erect, as the Gobul attempted to scare away the fairy tail mage, but evidently, the maneuver failed.

So the Gobul charged head on (more like jaw on...) at the dragon slayer. Gajeel had expected it and easily dodged the attack by swimming to the left, he waited for the giant fish to pass right next to him, then he used his Iron Dragon Sword to slash one of the four fins the Gobul used as legs when on solid ground.

The wound wasn't deep, but it was enough to let out a small trickle of blood disperse itself in the murky water. The Gobul flinched at the cut, instinctively using his long tail as a whip to flail away the slayer. Gajeel blocked it with his armed hand but nonetheless was pushed away, hitting the bottom of the river and losing his breath.

As he looked at the bubbles coming out of his on mouth, his body started to panic at the eventuality of lacking oxygen, Gajeel's mind on the other hand was very analytic. Even tough his lungs was contracting on their own, desperate for air, He waited for the Gobul to turn and charge at him again.

Just before the monster's jaws were on him, Gajeel propelled himself out of the water by turning his legs into long poles for a brief moment, using those as makeshift boosters. He shot out of the water like a rocket, going airborne, four feet above the water level. However, the Gobul had made a sharp turn towards the surface and place his humungous jaws right underneath the airborne slayer.

Gajeel took a liberating breath, then saw the Gobul, ready to "chomp his ass up" as Lily would say. The dragon slayer paused as gravity was once more claiming its rights, then grinned.

If the Gobul wanted to gobble him up, then so be it, but it would like it, Gihihihi.

He summoned his Iron Dragon Scales and let himself drop into the monster's mouth, fist first. The Gobul closed his mouth right after the slayer fell into it. But before it could enjoy his victory, the Gobul felt violent pains through his mouth, making his head dizzy. He quickly opened his mouth to spit out Gajeel like a rotten apple.

The dragon slayer was proud of his new found Gobul slaying tactic. "_This one's a keeper"_He thought. He dispelled his scales, to heavy for him to move correctly in water, and swam towards the shore. He hauled himself out of the water and took advantage of the Gobul's dizziness to attack. He focused his magic in his right arm, put himself in a stance and used his Iron dragon Lance at the beast.

The lance extended ,just like Gajeel's poles, towards the monster's heart. Gajeel didn't feel like letting Shrimp and Lily have the finishing blow, he was having way too much fun mistreating the ferocious creature. But the Gobul managed to recover from the previous attack and tried to swim away.

The lance did not reach the heart but it still managed to rip off the one of the hind fins, severely hurting the Gobul. It shriek out in pain, the the cry was noticeably less loud and bloodcurdling then the first one, proof that it had taken more damage than it could handle. Unsurprisingly, it swam through the river, to go back to its nest.

Gajeel let out a _shit!_ Furious at having missed, but he shrugged. Oh well, this time, he didn't really need to run to the cave, because his two other partners were already posted. "Hmpf, those two will have it easy, with Shrimp's runes and Lily's massive sword, it won't take them even a minute to finish off that oversized fish, especially when it's that badly wounded."

He started walking but a sharp pain from his back shook his body to the core. "Gah!" He screamed, falling on his knees, his left hand touching his back. He bit his lip when he touched the opened wound on his back, it went from the top of his right shoulder blade, to the small of his back, the cut was not really deep, but using the Iron Lance had made things worse.

"Must have been that bastard's teeth, when I got out of the Gobul's mouth without my scales on I must have hit one of them." reasoned the Dragon slayer. He got back up, using only his legs and his left arm, and walked slowly towards the lake and the cave. A bit of iron from Levy would help him heal in no time.

* * *

Levy had finished rewriting the runes, and was now frantically trying to build another rune trap, in one last desperate attempt to save herself. She was half way through when she heard a loud SPLASH.

Levy froze, then went back to her rune casting, she was to scared to look at what had made the noise, and she new that if she looked, she would become even more scared.

The Gobul, visibly still irritated by his encounter with a human with strange abilities, became furious at the vision of two creatures, lying down in _his _nest! He shrieked menacingly, and even though it almost made Levy go mad with terror, it did not affect in any way the two sleeping forms.

Now even more infuriated, the gobble swelled up again, and rolled (yes, rolled) like spiked balloon towards the two creatures, meaning to impale them with his erect spikes. Things, however work out like that, as he bounced on the rune wall.

He tried a few more times again but to no avail. He then noticed Levy's presence. That fact that she was a human, like the one who had massacred the Gobul's leg, made her become his number one priority straight away.

Levy was completely immobile, completely seized up by the primal fear the shriek instilled in her. The runes that were spinning around her slowly disappeared. There was no way she could raise a rune trap now!

The bouncing of the Gobul on the rune wall brought her back to reality. She got on he feet and looked for a place, the only shelter she could see was the huge pillar in the middle of the cave, where Lily's Musica sword was. She started running to it. The Gobul spotted her while she was halfway to the pillar. Kept on running, hoping the pillar would a least give her some time until she finds a solution.

The Gobul snarled and whipped his tail around his body. He swelled up once more and charged like a battering ram at Levy. She jumped out of the monster's way just in time but got still got cut on the leg by one of its spikes. She kept on running to the pillar, and hid on the opposite side of the Gobul, hoping it would forget her if she was out of its sight for long enough.

She wound up right next to Lily's sword. She picked up the small sword. It instantly grew to a bigger size, but not by really much, Levy would never be able to handle it if it went to its normal size. She hugged the weapon, it gave her a bit of comfort, and who knows? It just might save her life.

The Gobul stopped his course and looked around for the human, but she was nowhere in sight. The Gobul, calmed it self down and started moving around his antenna, the transparent orb that was hanging on it slowly shone with a white light, increasingly bright. The without a warning, it became brighter then the sun, making the whole cave white.

Levy was caught off-guard by the horribly powerful light .She screamed in pain as the excess of luminosity burned her cornea, rendering blind, and all the more defenseless. Her cries gave away her position to the Gobul, who was waiting for just that. This was how he hunted when out of the water.

He rapidly went around the pillar, and until he saw the blunette, wobbling with her left hand on her bleeding eyes, and he right one, uselessly flailing around the Musica sword. He had the fish equivalent of a laugh, and swatted the girl with front fin, making her fall on her back. She let out a screech, completely disoriented by her most used sense. The Gobul limped to her and place his jaws close to her face, he shrieked in her ear, making sure she knew it was right next to her, that the end was now imminent. (Humans weren't the only ones to appreciate torturing their prey, Gobuls happened to love it as well...)

Levy's heart was pounding, as if it wanted to burst out of her chest. She couldn't see anything, but she felt the Gobul's putrid breath, on her bare skin. His shriek was deafening her ears, as slime fell on her. She was absolutely scared out of her mind. The pain from her scorched eyes was drilling through her skull. The Gobul was about to eat her in one bite!

She was going to die...

"No! Not like this! I can't let it end without at least trying!" She shouted to herself, If she was destined to die here, she would at least put up a fight, like the fairy tail member she was!

She instinctively, moved her hands in a pattern for "Fire", but since she could not see what she was doing exactly, she wasn't sure of the word she was really about to cast.

Once she finished her movements, her magic coursed from her chest to the Musica sword in the form of a blue energy wave, until it concentrated to the tip of the blade. Once it formed an shinning blue orb, it detached itself from the sword and took the form of a word.

The word "Flare" floated above Levy, attracting the Gobul's attention. The gobul... gobble it in a quick snap of the jaws. Once inside his mouth, the word expanded and increased its temperature, in slowly turning into a brilliant sun, scorching the Gobul from the inside out. The light and heat that emanated from the spell, combined with the Gobul's bloodcurdling cry, shook the whole cave.

* * *

Gajeel was near the lake when the Levy had cast the word. He therefore saw The waterfall's water, shine with a brilllant red light, as well as an ear-piercing cry that nearly rendered him deaf. He looked at the cave, wondering. "_what the hell is going on!"_

He stopped thinking, when he heard Levy scream on the top of her lungs. Even the Gobuls most horrible shrieks wouldn't have been able to gave him the sense of maddening fear. This was not a primal fear, it was a very human fear, filled and fueled by other feelings sealed inside him, guilt, fear of loneliness, gratitude, regret, remorse... and one other feeling that he refused to name. Because if he did, he knew he would go mad on the spot.

Gajeel sprinted into the water lake, ignoring the pain radiating from his back. He swam through the waterfall and into the cave. He heaved himself onto the dry portion and quickly looked around.

Lily was in his plushy size form, asleep in the Gobul's nest. A beast similar to Elfman's was also in the nest but was unconscious. He also could sense magic on the nest, probably one of Shorty's runes.

He looked to the other side and spotted the Gobul!... Or at least what was left of it, it looked as if it had been burnt to a crisp. It was all deflated and laying down, with steam still coming out of its body in a hissing sound. Gajeel, even more frantic, focused on his hearing to locate the blunette.

It finally paid off because he eventually picked soft moans, coming from underneath the Gobul's corpse. He ran to it and a swift movement, toppled over the now very light remains of the monster.

Levy was curled up in a ball, whimpering and crying softly. Her skin was lightly burnt where it had made contact with the Gobul, other then that, she seemed unharmed. She had frozen when the corpse landed with a noisy CRACK that resonated through the cave.

Gajeel quickly picked her up, holding her on his bare chest, his left arm behind her knees and his right arm on her shoulders to avoid her from falling off. He shivered when he felt how cold she was, she was in a post-traumatic hypothermia. "I'm here Shorty, calm down, we're going home." he pulled her chin to make her look at him. But instead of the intense hazel colored eyes he knew she had, he ended up seeing two bloodied and blury orbs, staring into nothingness.

"Gajeel..." she said between two sobs. "I can't see anymore!"

* * *

**Skafe (me): Dun dun Duuuuuuun!**

**Gajeel: You fucking son of a bitch! you turned Levy into the new Ray charles!**

**Levy: *is on a piano with thick sunglasses* woa, writer, Oh writer, You treat me so mean! Your the meanest fic writer that I've ever seen!  
**

**Lucy, Mira Lisina : Hit the road, Skafe, and don't you come back no more, no more no more! Hit the road Skafe, and don't you come back no more! **

**Gajeel: See?**

**Skafe: Hey! don't lash out on me, Mashima started it by making Gajeel pin you to a tree. Blame him! **

**Gajeel: Stop bringing that up, damn it! *throws a Gobul at Skafe.***

**Gobul: Om nom nom nom! *eats Skafe***

**Skafe: ... *Game Over***

**Gajeel: Oh shit... I killed the wannabe writer! **

**Levy: Um, how about I write the rest of the fic in his place. **

**Gajeel: you're blind, dumbass. *facepalms***

**Levy: Why did you have to remind me of that? *runs away but ends up falling in the Gobul's mouth* **

**Gobul: Om nom nom nom! *eats Levy***

**Gajeel: Ah shit! ****  
**

**Mirajane: *Looks at the readers* Quick, review or else Skafe and Levy will die!**

**Reader 1: How is it even related? **

**Mirajane: JUST DO IT! *uses her demon glare* REVIEW NOW!**


	5. issues 5: blind fairy

**Hello everyone! finally the next chapter! **

**Alright! **

**Notes : this chapter is mostly there to thicken the plot.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't even own the wifi access I used to post this chapter! (so you guessed it, I don't own fairy tail either.)**

* * *

Gajeel and Lily were waiting outside of Porlyusica's cottage. Yesterday, after the mission, they had brought the wounded Levy to the old healer, in hopes that she would restore the blunette's vision.

The exceed's ears were hanging low. He felt stupid for having fallen into the very trap he had told Levy to write quickly. He considered it was his fault if Levy was in this situation. The black cat also felt naked, because he didn't have his sword on him.

Every since the mission, the Musica sword was stuck in its toy size and was emitting residual magic arcs, as if it had been overloaded with magic. They had sent it to be repaired by Erza's blacksmith, but it would take some time to fix.

Gajeel, right next to the exceed, was moving his shoulder blades uncomfortably, Lily had really well stitched up his back, but the cut the Gobul had inflicted was still itching, especially with all the products the exceed had put to prevent an infection.

"I told you not scratch it, idiot, because I won't stitch it again, I'm warning you." said Lily to Gajeel. The latter turned irritably to look at the exceed. "I heard you the first time, cat. Now stop with your bitching will ya?"

"You don't have to lash out on me, you know. We both feel guilty for what happened to her." tampered Lily.

"I'm not." Lied Gajeel. "It's her fault if she ended up being blind. She should have run away through the the top hole in the cave, instead of rewriting the runes for you."

"Don't tell me you're blaming her for not being selfish!" cried out the exceed.

"Hell yeah I am!" He shouted out while leaning at Lily. "If she hadn't cared for her two minions,she wouldn't have been on the mission with us and jet and Droy would have been the ones inside that cottage, not her!"

"But she would have been the one outside of it blaming herself for what would have happened." Lily pointed out.

Gajeel fell silent and let out a _tch_. He turned his back on the exceed, crossed his arms (even though it pulled on the stitches) and waited for Porlyusica to appear.

She came out 10 minutes later, looking annoyed and tired. She mumbled an insult directed at the human race, and looked at the dragon slayer right in the eyes. "I don't know how you did it, but in my entire life, on earth _and_ Edolas, I've never seen eyes in such a bad state. Humans keep amazing me in the worst possible ways." She said.

"Did you heal her eyes?" Asked Gajeel. He was itching to get away from that woman, their was something creepy about her, maybe because she's the alter-ego of Grandeen, Wendy's foster mother and sky Dragon.

"Of course not, didn't you hear me? Her eyes got fried beyond repair! There's nothing I can do to help." she declared.

Gajeel flinched at the sad truth, his shoulders sank in, as if the weigh of the world was now lying on his shoulders. He quickly went through his mind. "...Wait, if you can't fix her eyes, why can't you replace them all together? You all ready did that once with Erza, right?" he said, holding on to this last piece of hope.

Porlyusica glared at him for having pointed that out. As if he should have never mentioned it. "...Well yes, I could make her a new pair of eyes but this is very different than with Erza." She saw the dragon slayer give her a puzzled look.

"In Erza's case, I only had to place one new eye, whereas here, I must pull out the old eyes out of the sockets then place two new new ones. The the operation is very painful, even for _Erza!"_ she said, emphasizing on The S-rank mage's name.

"I doubt this poor child would be able to support or even survive such an operation..." She concluded, feeling pity for Levy. The mere thought of putting her through such a challenge send shivers down her spine.

Gajeel fell silent, his eyes were down, looking left and right as he scrolled through his mind for a solution. "And Wendy? Would she-" Porlyusica shook her head. "Too complicated for her, in a few years when she powered up, maybe but right now, she won't do us any good."

Gajeel exploded at her. "What the fuck! So we're just gonna let her stay like that! Do you even fucking care?" he roared in her face. Porlyusica sternly slapped him, leaving a red mark on the slayer's face.

"Quiet down you buffoon! She's still asleep!" She hissed. To add weigh to her words, mumbles came from the inside of the cottage. Gajeel heard them and pushed the woman away to get in. He walked to the room where Levy was sleeping, the same Makarov had bee, a while ago.

He knelled right next to the bed and inspected the blunette's body. Clean bandages were wrapped around her head, concealing her discolored pupils. Her body was covered by the sheets all the way up her bust. She wore a green nightgown, with floral paterns. It probably belonged to Porlyusica.

Gajeel repressed a shudder at that thought and kept on staring at the sleep-talking blunette. Her muttering made no sense what-so-ever, but she looked like she was bargaining for her life. He clenched his fist until they turned white.

Being so helpless drove him so mad! Was there really nothing he could do? Was there no way to make up for his sins? Would he finally break the solid script mage, now that he wanted her to be happy?

...Fuck this!

Gajeel brushed away locks from her forehead. It was something he had always wanted to do, but never dare, because she would make a fuss about it, or laugh at him. Her mumbles seemed to calm down at his touch. Her breathing evened out and her sleep seemed more peaceful.

He whispered. "I swear that I'll find a way to fix this, I'll find something. Porlyusica might give up, but I won't. I promise."

He got back on his legs and was now determined to save Levy from from her blindness. Once he was at the entrance of the room, he heard the solid script mutter his name. He turned around, wondering if she had called him of if she was only dreaming. She however called him again this time in a more plaintive tone.

He rushed back to her side. "Gajeel... What's going on? Where am I?" asked the solid script mage, visibly disorientated. It seemed she had just woken up. The blunette pulled her hand from under the sheets and tried to rub her eyes. However, the dragon slayer grabbed her hands before she could hurt herself.

"Don't. they haven't healed yet." He ordered. The petite girl frowned, feeling the bandages rub her forehead. Puzzled by its presence, she tried to collect the fragments of her memories, but all she could remember was a burning light...

Then it all came back to her. The Gobul, the sword, Lily and the beast, the intense light, the Gobul's dead body covering her.

The loss of her eyesight.

The now blind mage pull herself into a sitting position, her hands clutching her temples. "This can't be happening! This is a nightmare!" Her breathing became erratic, her small chest moving up and down at an alarming rate. Gajeel looked at her, unsure of what to do. He hesitantly took her hand and patted on it, saying everything was going to be alright, (even if he didn't believe his own words) he gently pulled her in an embrace and laid her head on crook of his neck.

She eventually calmed down, but was none the less shaking. She was obviously in a state of shock. "Hahaha..." she laughed. It wasn't her usually carefree laugh, but a rumble coming from the depths of her petite body. "This is too hilarious! I'm am mage who can't use magic, a _bookworm_ who can't see, a friend who can't help anyone. This is so pathetic, I trust people who hurt me and reject those I really love." The raven haired man froze at those words.

"_I trust people people who hurt me, she said. She must be referring to me." _He thought. "_And the ones she loves are Jet Droy."._ The blind mage shook her head out of self-pity. "I feel like one of those dumb blondes on my drama novels, except that I am blunette, (guess I did that wrong too...). The only things that's missing to my pathetic story is that I confess my love to you, that we kiss and that you stab me, like you should have done back then. That would be so romantic! A ridiculous remix of Romeo and Juliette, right?"

She lifted her head from his chest and extended an arm towards his chest, she made it follow the trace of his rippling muscles all the way to his face. She pulled out her other hand and caressed his face, just like she had always wanted to do. She lingered a few seconds on his piercings, feeling the warmth the had accumulated from Gajeel's now red hot face. She cupped his jaws and smiled in his direction, or at least she thought she was.

Her smile was heart-wrenching, it was the kind your family gave you when they had something horrible to tell you yet wanted you to feel at ease at the same time. It did not make Gajeel at ease. It only added to his horror.

The moment Shrimp had started spewing out bullshit, he knew she was broken. Now he felt she was going mad, but morbid fascination kept him from doing anything. He was at her mercy.

"Gajeel." She said, in a languishing tone, making dragon-slayer's raven hair stand on end. "I love you. I should hate you, despise you, maybe forgive you, want to murder you. But I just love you, even when you massacred Jet, Droy and me, I couldn't help but be attracted to you. I even felt proud that I was the one whom you put the Raven tail mark on you know? It's silly, but somehow it made me feel special."

Levy pulled herself closer, so close. Her lips were barely an inch away from the flabbergasted dragon slayer. "I wished you would nail me more often you know? Just me and you..."

Gajeel leaned back. "_ What the fuck! Shorty went mad. Not the missing screws kind, but army of bats in your belfry kind!" _

The mad blunette kept on with her delirious talk. "If I could give this a tittle, I would call it, the dragon and the broken fairy! A tragedy where the only death is mine! Wouldn't it be great?"

She leaned even more on him, and with her hands pulling the Raven haired man's head, she managed to steal him kiss. She then licked her lips in a provocative manner. If Gajeel wasn't freaking out, he would have been turned right now, he felt scared. Levy really had lost it.

She let her hand fall on his, she balled his into a fist and placed it on her chest. "And now, for your last betrayal and my death!" She said in a freakishly happy tone. "Go ahead, impale me, finish this mockery of a life! The show must go on!" She said with in a theatrical manner, waving a hand in the air, as if she was the leader of an orchestra.

Seconds past, but nothing happened, and Levy huffed. "Even for that, you won't give satisfaction?... Fine, I'll do it myself. I may not be able to control my magic, but I can do enough to blow us sky-high, no don't complain if you die as well, okay?" She chirped.

She moved her hands in the air and the word "Flare" appeared. Not as big as the one she had summoned, it was more than enough to kill the mad blunette. It flashed twice and started to grow.

Gajeel, his eyes wide open, moved without hesitation. He jumped over the bed and crashed through the window, taking the lethal solid word with him. He covered himself with scales and rolled on the grassy floor. He curled up and compressed the blazing word in his hands.

The strain on his muscles was surprisingly great, and when the "Flare" died out, he saw that his palms were severely burnt. He sighed in content to have averted a suicide, but quickly turned around to check Levy hadn't made another one.

To his relief, He saw Porlyusica over the bed, neutralizing her patient with sleeping gas from a bottle. Lily flew from the window and landed next to the dragon slayer. "What the hell did you do?" Asked the exceed. The dragon slayer rolled his eyes. Of course, if something went wrong, it _had _to be his fault.

* * *

"And then she tried to kill us." he concluded, clenching his teeth every time Porlyusica dabbed his hands with cotton, humid with red liquid the healer had taken from yet another bottle. They were inside the living room, not daring to approach the blunette anymore than necessary.

Lily, flying around, grunted. "That girl has some serious issues if you ask me." He shook his head, genuinely pitying the poor girl. The old hag added her two cents. "Everyone has issues if you ask me, especially those two." She declared, pointing her chin at Levy then at the dragon slayer.

"You would have to be a fool to take a on a mission when you can barely use your magic without hurting someone, and a bigger fool to have such a dangerous partner for a monster hunting job."

Gajeel scowled at the insult but let it slide, he instead asked: "Wait... How do you know about Levy problem with magic?" Porlyusica lifted her eyes toward Gajeel's and scoffed. "I'm a magic doctor, of course I would notice such things!"

Gajeel opened wide his eyes. "Then you know how to fix it?" He asked, eager to finally have a clue.

"Yes and no... But that's besides the point, it's pointless if she can't see a damn thing." She countered. She dabbed harder to make the annoying man shut up. Humans were so bothersome!

"Spill it, woman! She _will _see again, so tell me everything you know." He shouted. The old woman reeled back and and got up, she walked around the room, putting down a bottle full of red liquid and took a towel. She threw it at Gajeel and sighed.

"Your optimism is really laughable, but since I have nothing better to do..." She crossed her arms and darted her eyes at him. "But yell at me again, young man, and you'll envy your friend's state."

Lily and Gajeel glanced at one another, and nodded at the same time. The exceed landed on the slayer's neck. The remained calm, waiting for Porlyusica to tell them what she knew.

Satisfied with the silence, the elderly woman, nodded. "Levy is suffering from a surcharge of magic, this is when ones body contains more magic than the body can handle. Its frequent with proficient mages with frail bodies, of course, in a guild like Fairy tail (full of muscle-brains...), it's quite rare. Usually the solution is to train the persons body until they reach a balance."

She turned her upper body to look at the sleeping form inside the bed. "But in her case, it would take years to balance it out." Pantherlily whistled to express his awe. "You mean her second origin concealed _that much _magical power?"

"Yes. Now the only solution is to use a catalyst to channel the magic. Any magical object would do, but they wouldn't last long... I suppose this is why Mr. Pantherlily does not wield his sword, isn't it?" The Exceed slowly nodded, understanding why his sword wasn't functioning.

"Now for this kind of magical catalyst, you would need to find a professional blacksmith. No, not those geezers from Heartcruz. But one from East. No, I don't know one, but their fame has reached even my ears. You'll have to find someone who knows them."

Gajeel searched in his memories. Only one person corresponded. "That Orient script Bastard from Grimoire heart!" His discovery was greeted by a hit in the ribs by the stick end of a broom. "I said stop shouting, damn it!" Gajeel coughed and glared at the woman, but refrained from yelling at her.

"But as I said, it's not like Mc Garden will recover her eyesight anytime soon, let alone use her magic..." She added. It was obvious she considered the blunette's case as unsolvable. Lily raised his hand, not wanting to be hit by the broom. When Porlyusica gave him the right to speak, he said. "You told us that Wendy isn't strong enough to cure Wendy's eyes, could you elaborate?"

The healer frowned, not sure what the cat was getting at but she answered none the less. "Eyes, just like the brain and the spine are particularly difficult body parts to repair, even for sky dragon slayers. It takes a high degree of precision to repair them without actually making matters worst."

"Maybe there are special spells for those regions that figure inside the manuscripts you gave to Wendy, no?" Tried the exceed. But the elderly woman shook her head. "After Mc Garden had finished translating the texts, She had sent me a copy. The only thing written is those are the two secret techniques, and a strange note at the last page." She turned around, and rummaged inside a cupboard. She took out a ruffled piece of paper, with Levy's handwriting on it.

Porlyusica read out loud what was written. " When the burden is too great for the Goddess to bear, Heaven and Earth shall unite to bless humanity."

Gajeel, as blunt as always, said calmly. "That shit doesn't make any frigging sens." The old woman frowned at the curse words, but let it slide. "Agreed."

"But aren't you Grandeen's Edolas version? You should know what she means, right?" Replied the slayer. A vein appeared on the healer's forehead. "True, but we are nothing alike!" she huffed. She still stopped to think about the sentence.

"...Well the Heaven is another way to say the sky... So that must refer to Dragon slayer magic..." She theorized. Lily also added to the reflexion. " And when she uses her magic, Wendy often refers to a Goddess..."

Even Gajeel pitched in. "So when the Goddess, (in the words the magic), isn't enough, sky dragon magic and Earth dragon magic must combine to save the day?"

"I guess so... but where could we find an earth dragon slayer? Up to now, I haven't heard of one." Said the black exceed. "Me neither, but it doesn't have to be a slayer, Earth dragon lacrima should do the trick right?" Pointed out Gajeel.

"But that still won't help you, no one knows where to find That particular lacrima, it's already a feat that Saberthooth found two, and that Laxus posses one as well."

"Geez, can't you think positively even once, old hag?" Said Gajeel, who was hit by a broom _right in the kisser! (_as some would say). "Watch your mouth!" screamed Porlyusica_. _

Lily flew from the raven haired man and pulled the later out of the cottage. "Sorry for the trouble, Porlyusica, and thank you for your help!" He wanted to leave before Gajeel went berserk on the old woman. The dragon slayer couldn't help but add one last remark. "You better watch over her well, woman!" he shouted, referring to Levy.

Once the were out of her sight, Porlyusica sighed and went to the blunette's bed. "You're a fool to love someone like him. But if he somehow manages to bring that lacrima, then maybe, just maybe, he isn't as hopeless as he looks."

Levy only kept on sleeping, completely severed from the real world, trapped in a dreamless sleep.

Inside the forest, a pair of eyes were watching the slayer and his cat run off to the guild, in search of information. "Dragon slayer lacrima? It reminds of that place I mentioned to Puherito... Maybe I should help that ex Phanthom lord mage...And maybe, he will accept doing something for me."

The Phantasmal vision clasped her hands and giggled.

"Things are going to be interesting again!"

* * *

**Skafe (me) : And the plot thickens! **

**Gajeel: I assumed that much, you pratically turned The old hag into an information booth, dumbass.**

**Skafe: I if I didn't feel the groove for that one, jackass.**

**Levy : Oh God... Now you made me go crazy? What did I ever do to you? *sobs***

**Skafe : Um, nothing, it's just... I thought it was... logical... I mean... um... Imma go now... *tries to escape***

**Gajeel: Oh no you don't! You still have to explain why you left your beloved readers for a MONTH without updating. What's your excuse? **

**Angry reader: Yeah, especially since you left us on a motherfucking cliffhanger! Don't you have a heart?**

**Skafe: Sorry... I was playing video games... Zelda Oot on the 3Ds and Pandora's Tower on Wii...**

**Gajeel: The fuck? you snobbed us for a guy in a green dress and white tights? **

**Natsu: Gaaaaayyyyyyy! *gets falcon punched by skafe***

**Skafe : Shut up Natsu, everybody knows you got a thing for Gray! *uses death glare* **

**Levy: At least did those games give you ideas for fics? **

**Skafe : Yup! Levy, You will get cursed! Hurray!**

**Levy : … Why me! *sobs again***

**Makarov : Hohoho, the Jews asked themselves the same question for centuries and still don't know the answer. *gets falcon punched by Skafe***

**Skafe : stop talking about minorities you guys!**

**Lisana: Found the black guy!**

**Skafe: where? **

**Lisana: It's you, silly!**

**Skafe: Hush, or else every one will think I'm addicted to chicken!**

**Lisana: and you're not? **

**Skafe: ...actually I am, but that's not a reason to feed the stereotype! **

**Mashima: Kukuku!**

**Skafe: you bastard, you had to bring back that Troll back from the dead, didn't you!**

**Mashima: Kukuku!**

**Skafe: you know what, I like Shigeru Miyamoto (creator of Mario, Zelda, Metroid, Kirby etc.) more than you!**

**Everyone in Fairy tail: *Gasp* Get him!**

**Skafe: Oh boy... help! *runs***

**Mashima: If you want Skafe to come back in one piece, review, or else my minions will tear him to pieces! Kukuku!**

**Maavis : Told you things would get exciting again!**


	6. Special issue1 : sibling issues!

**Good day, my fellow Fairy tail lovers!**

**here is a small treat for those of you who miss the Strauss sisters. **

**Worry not, Gajeel and Levy will be back in the spotlight by the next chapter, consider this a bonus (or omake if you prefer) **

**The next bonus will come if you guys liked this one, otherwise... no bonus for you!**

* * *

Lisana picked up the plates and glasses the customers had so kindly left on the tables. She brought them to a humming white haired mage. The kind and feared Mirajane. As the eldest of the Strauss siblings happily cleaned up the last plates, Lisana sighed rather loudly.

As the big sister she was, the barmaid questioned her. "Is it about Natsu again? Maybe you should tell him your feelings straight on, he is really dense after all."

The younger sibling blushed red and violently shook her head. She did not clarify the issue and starting biting her lip. As if she wanted to say something, but dared not to

Mirajane frowned. It was rare for her sister to keep something from her. The issue seemed important. She had to find out!

"Lisana, tell me what's going on. Are you ill, did Laxus bother you again? Did Natsu try to steal your panties too?"

Lisana opened wide her eyes and waved her hands out of embarrassment. "No no no nothing like that!" she yelled. Confusion momentarily passed through features. "Natsu... Stole your panties?" she asked. But the elder sibling waved it off, she would explain later.

"Never-mind that. Just tell me what is troubling you and how I can help." demanded the barmaid while grabbing her sister's hand and pulling them towards her chest.

"... Well it's not really a problem but there is something you could do about it..." started hesitantly the younger sister.

"Could you be the nastier sister again?"

….

"what?!" Said the surprised Mirajane, her mouth open wide enough to fit in a plate.

Lisana pulled away her hands and rubbed her arm as a sign of her troubled state of mind. "Well yes, before I...left, I was the sweet and weaker sister and you were the mean and stronger one." Said the younger sibling.

The barmaid nodded, having understood what Lisana was getting at. She however let her finish before saying anything.

"...But now, you're both nice AND strong! I become the sister with no redeeming feature... If this was a T.V. show, I would barely have any screen-time!"

Yup, Mira had guessed right. "Aww sweetie, come here." She said and both white haire girls embraced into a hug. "I'll try to be less nice if that's what you want. Ans as for the screentime, that's what fillers are for!"

Lisana pouted. "That's mean, Mira-ni-san!" she hugged her sister harder. "Thank you."

**The next day...**

Lisana walked to the Fairy tail's tavern. She came later than her sister for once, but that was because it was her day off from the bar. She felt a bit restless at the thought of seeing her sister act like back before her "death". Would she be happy to meet once again the sister she had learned to love throughout her childhood?

Maybe.

After taking one last breath to build courage, she pushed the door and entered, shouting out "Hello every...one?"

No one answered. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that they were pilled up as a mountain of limp bodies, with a leather clad Mirajane standing proudly over them.

Said Person turned her head to face the entrance, a terrifying scowl plastered on her features. Once the white haired berserker recognized her young sister, her traits soften, and somehow turned into Mira's trademark greeting smile.

"Is that mean enough, Sweetheart?" asked politely the satan soul user.

Lisana merely twitched her right eye and walked out.

With a little bit of luck, she wouldn't have to clean up this mess...

Mirajane cocked her head to a side and pouted. "Oh Pooh...I thought that would make her happy this time..." She shrugged and turned back to the pile of bodies she was dominating, focusing on the one at the top. Natsu.

"Oh yeah, um where was I again?" She said, while tapping her jawline with her finger. "Oh! Right!" she said, than stomped on the pink haired body. "**That's what you get for stealing my my bra you scrawny brat!" ** She uttered in an bone splitting voice, And proceeded to beat The unlucky Slayer into a pulp.

* * *

**Skafe (me) : Geez, Mira sure is a dedicated sister! **

**Mirajane : Of course I am, she means the world to me! **

**Skafe : Awww, isn't that sweet!**

**Mirajane : by the way, I heard you called my sister a troll in one of your ramblings *cracks knuckles* You got some last words to say?**

**Skafe : Um, I told Natsu to steal your bra?**

**Natsu: *with Mira's bra in his hands* Woot! I regret nothing! Now to steal Lucy's and compare them! let's go, Happy!**

**Happy: Aye Sir! *flies off with Natsu***

**Mirajane: NATSU! Get back here you bastard *flies after them and proceeds to annihilate them***

**Skafe: Ouch! that had to hurt! But better you than me! **

**Lisana: By the way, when did all this happen, compared to the actual story?**

**Skafe : after Gajeel scores a date with Levy. **

**Random reader: Dammit! you spoiler!**

**Skafe: ... *takes out a portable Jupiter cannon and blasts away the random reader.***

**Lisana : you madman! What are you doing, don't point it at the other readers! *gets Falcon punched in the face!***

**Skafe :Now, you better review or else... Imma firing mah lazar!**


	7. Issues 6: Believing

**Hello hello! **

**time for Wendy to pitch in and give our favorite Slayer a hand! **

**But is she the only one helping?**

* * *

6: issues believing her

"Dear me, isn't she a delight?" exclamated a woman

"My thoughts exactly, Prince Komali certainly has found an appropriate candidate." Agreed a man

"To which royal family does she belong to? The Capetians? the Marxs? The Todurs?"

"None, apparently she is but a commoner. But you should know by now, that the true worth of a woman, is by her beauty, and not her birth right."

And Wendy was indeed beautiful. As she descended the stairs leading to the main hall, waves of whispers and murmurs were appearing here and there. With her hair tied into a humble bun, the freshness of her features spared by the harshness of time, elating anyone who glanced at them. Her smile was enchanting by its innocence, her cheeks slightly red from the heat inside the castle. Her ,eyes sparkling with life, were embracing the scenery before her.

The main hall was filled with important people: princes, heirs, dignitaries, counts and duchesses, ambassadors, and more. All of those people were pompously dressed, and seemed very self-absorbed.

Tough it was undeniable they were taken aback at the sight of the young fairy tail mage. And who could blame them? With the dress she wore, and the purity of her traits, she was simply... marvelous.

It was a of an emerald green color, with the hems loose on her shoulders, skillfully hiding the fairy tail mark on her shoulder, and the sleeves were widening at the hands. The dress fell down to her ankles, almost covering the small heels she had on her feet. On her neck was resting a necklace, from which was hanging sapphire stone, in the form a drop.

the "Moon tear", jewel of the Rita family, was meant to be worn by the Prince of Seven's fiancé, as a sign of Komali's love and dedication.

However, Wendy wore it as a decoy, to lure in the robbers that her lasted mission required her to take down. But she couldn't help but blush every time she thought of the pendant's meaning.

She reached the end of the stairs, where Prince Komali was waiting for her, looking quite elegant as well. He presented an arm to the young Slayer, and once she took hold of hit, escorted the young maiden through the cohorts of bewildered men and envious women.

"Kyaaa! This is so embarrassing! All those people, staring at me like they know I'm faking! This is too much! How did Gajeel pull off an undercover mission by Raven tail for so long!?" Muttered under her breath the Blue haired fourteen year old girl.

"It takes practice, and a natural poker face." Answered an oddly familiar voice. Wendy froze on the spot, almost making Prince fall over. She slowly, very slowly lifted up her head, looking up at the ceiling.

Indeed, there was a dark haired dragon slayer hanging from the wooden planks on the ceiling, his luscious hair falling down like a stream of darkness, looming eerily over the young Slayer.

Wendy gasped. "Gajeel, what are you doing here! You're going to make the robbers flee!, Shoo shoo!" She uttered, waving her hands at him as if she was fly-swatting him.

"Never mind that, we got business to deal with, I'll take care of the crooks later. Now come with me." Said Gajeel as his let himself fall on his feet right next to the blunette. He picked her up bridal style and ran off through one of the windows, thankfully opened.

The guards and watch dogs gave him chase, but it was nothing he couldn't handle with a iron-pole kick or a death glare. Once out of the Mansions nearby surroundings, he dropped off the young dragon slayer and whistled a strange tune.

Minutes later, a carriage arrived, conducted by Lily in his Battle form. Both Slayers hoped into, and the carriage took off, going at a high speed. Much to Gajeel's content AND dismay.

"Please tell me what's going on, Gajeel! Because of you, Fiore might go at war with the Kingdom of Seven!" Whimpered Wendy, clearly out of her league on this one. But Gajeel made no motion to answer.

He only leaned to the window and puked his dinner. And Lunch. And snack.

"Geez, can't you have a little class?...At least I don't have to clean that up." Shouted Lily from the outside off the carriage.

Wendy pulled herself out of the carriage and sat next to the black cat's muscular body. "what's all this about, Lily?!" She cried out, feeling really lost right now. Lily merely handed over the reins to her, and turned back into his smaller body with a "Poof!"

Wendy shrieked at first, but calmed down when she realized the horse already knew where they were going. "Ah, you came right on time, I am completely tapped out!" exclaimed the exceed. "So you want the short version, or the long version?"

"Short version, please." replied Wendy, she wanted to know as quickly as possible the situation.

"Alright then, We gotta go to the hidden Dragon shrine to get you an earth dragon lacrima."

"Earth Lacrima? Why"

"To heal levy. Did Natsu tell-"

"What?! Levy is hurt? What did Gajeel do?"

"Nothing, it's the Gobul's fault, and Levy had issues with her magic. Natsu told-"

"Issues with her magic?! And she still went on missions?"

"Look, if you want to know what happened, just read the first five chapters, okay!?"

"... you broke the forth wall..."

Lily hit his face with his palm. "Nevermind that! Just tell me this, did Natsu ever explain how he combined Thunder and Fire in his attacks? You'll need to know that if you want to save Levy, at least that's what Maavis and Porlyusica said."

"Maavis?! What does she have to do with all of that?" Wendy Shook her head in disbelief. This was just getting crazier by the second!

"Well she gave us the Dragon's shrine location, in exchange for a service Gajeel will have to do later."

"Do you know what it could be?"

Lily shrugged. "Don't know. Don't care. But if it's Maavis, then it can't be that bad, can it?"

Wendy nodded. "You must be right. As for combining elements, Natsu said he could do it easily because both fire and thunder are basically energy, they practically merge by themselves."

Lily paused for a minute. Then he said. "then we will have to find a common ground between air and earth. If there is one..."

they rode silently through the night, the only noise in the night being the hooves of the horses on the dry ground... and the flapping of wings, accompanied by a high pitched scream.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Shouted a female exceed, clad in a small white dress and flying at break-neck speed. Carla entered the carriage like a bullet and landed on Gajeel's stomach, prompting the sick slayer to throw up once more through the window.

"How, revolting, couldn't you have the dignity to purge your innards when not in my immediate presence?" complained the snow white cat, not caring for Gajeel's condition. She hopped off the raven haired man and joined Wendy and Lily at the front of the carriage. She started what she did best: nag.

"Young Missy, let me remind you that we are in the middle of a highly delicate mission for the Kingdom of Seven! Furthermore you left with their precious necklace, now Fairy tail is bound to be hunted down by Seven's army! And you, old male cat! Aren't you a ex-general, you should know better than that!..." Went on and on the the small cat, to everyone's annoyance.

Wendy picked up the scowling Carly and hugged her while presenting her excuses. Lily then gave her a quick briefing of the situation.

Carla listenned with a stern face, the once they were done, she gave her opinon."Hmmm, well it makes sense now, but this doesn't change the situation, we must turn back right away." Ordered Carla.

To her, avoiding a diplomatic incident that could lead to a war was much more important than trying to save one member of Fairy tail. And objectively she was right. But only objectively.

"Eh?! You can't be serious!" Yelled back Lily and Wendy in unison. They weren't being objective.

The three argued for a good amount of time, but Carla was adamant and relentless. Eventually she managed to convince Wendy into turning back.

"...Alright Carla, we'll turn around, but once we sort things out we're going to the Dragon shrine right away." Concluded the small dragon slayer.

"**Try to turn around, and I will skin you."** Declared an otherworldly voice emanating from inside the carriage. The voice sent chills through the trio backs. They turned around to see Gajeel, eyes full of killing intent... and a complexion greener than that of a frog.

"**I will deal with the King of Seven later, but rescuing Levy is more important.**" Declared the Iron Slayer, his sick but strong tone negating even the thought of going against his will.

Carla opened her mouth to say something, but decided otherwise. Lily pitched in instead and proposed to her : "How about you bring back the necklace and try to explain the situation, if you're so worried of an diplomatic incident?"

"And Let Wendy alone in your hands? You must be daft to think I would do such a thing." Scoffed the white cat. But after reflexion, she agreed to the idea. "However... since I see no other compromise to be made, I guess I don't have a choice." She turned to face Gajeel and pointed an accusing finger at him.

"If anything happens to my Wendy, the only you will have is your skin." threatened the white exceed, her eyes gleaming with determination.

Lily placed his hand on her shoulder "We'll bring her back safe and sound, you have my word. Now hurry, before things really turn sour."

After taking the necklace and hugging her protegee, Carla flew off to the castle. The others continued on in a pensive silence.

* * *

They arrived at a town a few hours later, where they dropped off the carriage and past the night in a hotel. The next day they took the train right after having done a bit of shopping. Wendy had bought more travel suited clothing, similar to the ones she had during the Tournament, while Gajeel bought a satchel and stuffed it with iron scraps from all over town. Lily bought a replacement sword, his normal one still being repaired.

During their time on the train, Lily explained everything that happened during the past few days, Meeting the depressed Levy, the mission, the loss of eyesight, the going crazy and even the involuntary confession. All that was left was to elaborate on how Maavis came to help Gajeel in his search for the earth lacrima.

To help him talk, Wendy had cast Troia on him, but only at the third time it did work.

"So I was looking for information through old man Makarov's office..." started the dragon slayer. At the disapproving look on Wendy's face, he defended himself. "Hey! I needed intel and none of my contacts -yes I have contacts, how do you think I infiltrated Raven tail so easily, stupid cat?- knew anything and since Laxus' father had to learn somehow how to get the thunder lacrima, I figured it was best shot..."

**Flash back...**

Gajeel, crouched on the Master's office's floor rummaged through the heaps of paperwork, bills and pervy magazines that lay around. But no trace of a clue was to be found. Gajeel was cursing under his breath with every file he pelted out of his way. "Freaking gnome can't freaking organize his shit?! What a freaking idiot, not thinking about others..." Mumbled the increasingly annoyed mage.

He kept on digging through the mess until a sensation of cold coursed through his body followed by a tap on his shoulder caused him to turn abruptly. He ended up face to face with Maavis... or rather her ghost.

"Ahem... May I help you Gajeel?" asked the small apparition, a blank expression plastered on her face. The dragon slayer jumped on his feet and stuttered an explanation. "I-I wasn't stealing anything, I swear! I just need some, um.." Hesitated the raven haired man, unsure if he could tell Maavis of the situation without being subject to her wrath.

The ethereal woman gestured him to stop his explanation and smiled "It's alright, I know about Levy. After all, I AM a spirit, I can haunt anyone from Fairy tail whenever I want." She admitted, her smile turning into a ear to ear grin.

Gajeel, started worrying. "_Why in the world would she be checking on Levy and me?"_ He thought "Because I was worried something would happen if you two went on a mission, and sadly I was right." Gajeel let a irritated Tch, to avoid having guilt creep over him.

"Now I have the information you need. It just so happens I went to the Dragon Shrine back when I was... solid. I can take you there if you want."

Gajeel open wide his eyes. Maavis wasn't just letting him off the hook, but also giving him a helping hand?! He then sucked back his eagerness and a frown appeared on his feature. This was too good to be true. The last time someone (cough Makarov cough!) gave such an opportunity, it came with a request... a hard one. (cough cough infiltrating a damn dark guild! Cough cough)

"What do you want from me?" Asked Gajeel, his tone oozing with distrust. The blonde ghost giggled and tapped him on the head, like a master would to his dog.

"Haha, I like you, you're smart and useful. Makarov really did well recruiting you. And don't worry, I want ask to put your life in danger, on the contrary! But my request will just have to wait until everything is in place." Gajeel cocked an eyebrow. He was unsettled by the compliment (it was one, right?) and by original fairy's musing.

She gave him small taps on his cheeks. "So don't worry your pretty little head, just do what you have to do: fix up Levy and stay by her side!"

**End of flashback...**

"And now we must meet her by the desert in the East where she'll show us where to go." finished the Slayer.

Wendy nodded, assimilating everything she had been told. "I see, well it's nice to know she's keeping a watch on all of us, like a guardian angel." She commented.

"More like a chess-player over her pawns if you ask me." Retorted the elder slayer.

"Don't be like that, she's been nothing but nice to you, don't start accusing people on a whim... Though I have to say it could be creepy to always have people watching your every move..." replied the exceed.

"I think she just wants you and Levy to be a couple, she's more than an angel, she's an angel of love!" Said the younger slayer.

Both Gajeel and Lily looked at her, perplexed at her affirmation. "And what makes you say that?" said the furrier one when Wendy stared back at them with a smile.

"Well it's simple really, if she was keeping an eye on all of us, that must mean she must have noticed that Levy likes you (and heard her confess to you), that's why she told you to stay with her."

Gajeel grunted. "So you're trying to say little miss Fairy likes to play "Matchmaker"? As if that crazy maid wasn't enough..." He looked out through the window of the train, trying to hide the blush that was creeping up him face from Lily.

For the first time since he had left Porlyusica's cottage, the Slayer was actually considering the shrimp's confession to be true, and not just some madness induced babbling. And it was quite a shaking thought for him.

Seriously! Every time he and Shorty were involved, it was either due to and/or caused a near catastrophe! The festival, the S-rank mission, their first mission... heck even their first encounter was tainted with blood, HER blood!

And there she was, spitting back everything in his face, then fucking saying she... she loved him!

Bullshit!Madness!Profanity!

….Besides, it's not like Shrimp's his type! With those hazel brown eyes always staring at a book or her welcoming smile that she gave to her close friends, that delicate frame that transpired with grace and purity, her messy and wavy locks, begging to be played with or even those rosy lips she bit every time she was worried!

No sir! He didn't give a flying rats ass! He only cared because she made iron and could fix his issues with transportation! That she forgave him when even he couldn't, gave him welcoming smiles and bit her lips every time he came back from missions with wounds didn't even come to his mind!

….Right?

"...You seriously think she was meant it when she said that she..." The raven haired man could not end the sentence, too embarrassed to continue. Lily crossed his arms and leaned his head in thought. "Hmmm, maybe. But you can always ask her when we'll get back and patch her up."

Gajeel winced at the thought of the blind and weak bookworm. "Yeah, and if she's stupid enough to say it's true, I'll just beat some sense into her!" Declared the slayer.

"But I thought you liked Levy, I mean, you always seem calmer with her around, you even let yourself do silly things, like in that water park back in Crocus..." Pointed out the young girl.

"So what?" Barked the slayer, silencing the poor girl. Lily punched him on his arm. "Calm down, geez!"

The slayer did no reply, only shutting himself throughout the rest of the trip. The other two mages did keep on talking though, discussing the possible traps and challenges that could await them in the dragon shrine, and other things while being careful not to bring up Levy into the conversation, for Gajeel's sake.

Inside the slayer's mind, only one thought kept coming back again and again.

"_How could a chick like her fall for a destructive metallic monster like me?"_

* * *

_**Skafe(writer): Finally! I have returned from the arrid plains known as-**  
_

_**Gajeel : Lazy man Wonderland? **_

_**Skafe: shaddap! I was busy, okay! **_

_**Lisanna : and what's the big idea throwing to the wolves like that?! you know the NaLu fans want me dead!**_

_**Skafe: *shrugs* this story is called EVERYONE has issues. So everyone in Fairy tail will get their time to shine. but only on chapters that are multiples of 5 (5, 10, 15, 20 etc...) **_

_**Natsu : Next time let it be about me! I wanna fight Laxus! or Mira! or Erza! Or-*gets reverse suplexed by Sting***_

_**Sting : Natsu! I'm not the same as 6 months ago, fight me!**_

_**Gajeel : Fuck off! this fic is only big enough for one baddass dragon slayer! *starts a three way brawl.***_

_**Skafe : Geez... Oh before I forget! *turns to readers* I won't plead you to review my story, but please got check out the fic "Spellbound" by MistressMiku, it cruelly needs review, and it's a good story, so if you like celestial spirits, please go read it!**_

_**Gajeel : Pfff, helping out a writing rival, you're such a weakling!**_

_**Levy: No he's not, it's sweet of him. *smiles at Skafe, much to Gajeel's jealousy***_

_**Skafe: and while you guys are at it, go check out Kurisu313, his GaLe and Shadow gear fics are just too cool!**_

_**Jet and Droy : Oh, joy! a fic were we aren't totally worthless! *cry out of joy***_

_**Skafe: don't worry guys, you'll be strong in this one too, if you train enough. **_

_**Jet and Droy: Yay!**_

_**Skafe : But forget about dating Levy.**_

_**Jet : awww**_

_**Droy: meh.**_

_**Skafe : And this concludes today's rambling! see you later!**_

_**Wendy: B-but! I didn't get to speak! **_

_**Skafe: huh? right! right! So what do you want to say to our readers? **_

_**Wendy: um... welll... um... Sorry for taking Levy's place... and stealing her screentime...**_

_**Skafe : Don't worry about it! as soon as she's back on track you're outa here! (until your issues interfere with Gajeel and Levy)**_

_**Wendy: um, okay...**_

_**Skafe : And now we're really done! buh bye! Next chapter will have Gajeel up against a REAL destructive metallic monster!**_

_**Natsu : Erza?**_

_**Levy : Metalllicana?**_

_**Lisanna : a mecha? **_

_**Skafe: wrong, wrong, and WRONG! (a mecha, seriously?) but it will prove to be a tough battle for Gajeel, so stay tuned! until next time!**_


	8. issue 7 : the Dragon shrine

**Hello everyone! Hope your not having as much issues a Gajeel and Levy!**

**enjoy this little chapter!**

**and remember, I don't own Mashima's work! **

**Note: We will assume that the events with the dragons and Zeref and that funky time gate are canon, but will happen in 2 years.**

* * *

Gajeel, Wendy and Lily were following Maavis's ethereal form through the harsh desert-wind. It was a good thing they had come prepared with hooded capes and goggles, otherwise they would have been really impaired in this terrible climate.

Apparently, the Dragon Shrine was located right in the middle of the desert, where an eternal sandstorm blew, repelling most travelers, save for the bravest and/or dumbest ones.

"And you say you found this by accident?!" Shouted the raven haired mage, surprised that the small girl had actually managed to get to the shrine. Heck, she would have been blown away with that petite body of hers!

"Of course! Back in the day I had been sent out to discover the origin of the storm, and I did just that. But it was impossible to stop it." answered the blonde ghost, not minding the wind one bit. It's a good thing she was bodiless, otherwise it would have been such a pain!

"Geez, this is such a pain!" confirmed the little black exceed, perched on the slayer's shoulder, huddled inside the hood for protection. "How far away are we?" He asked. Maavis turned to smile at the exceed. "Not far of, just a an hour or two till we get there!" She said.

"…. WHAT!?" Yelled both cat and man, while Wendy's eyes went blanc for a second, all to the ghost's hilarity. "Hihihi, got you! It's actually very close, just a little more!"

The arrived at the center of the storm minutes later, and Dragon shrine easily came to view.

….It didn't look like much, actually, looking more like a giant stone slab with an entrance to the right side than an actual shrine. It was unremarkable at best, disappointing at worst.

"Wait... This piece of shit is the Shrine?"Cried out a disappointed Gajeel.

"What did you expect, a giant Neon sign saying "Super powerful Lacrima inside! Just pass the deadly traps to get one for free!" ? Suddenly, you don't seem so smart." Countered Maavis with a bored look on her face.

"H-hey!"

"Anyway, this is the real deal, whether you like it or not, so you go inside, get the Lacrimas and get out. I'll be come back for you in 24 hours, have fun!" And without a warning, the ethereal girl disappeared from sight.

The older dragon slayer just stood there, mouth agape. "the nerve of that bitch! Running of like that! What's the big idea!" He whined. He seemed even more annoyed then usual, mostly likely because there was a lot on his mind. The desert sand surely didn't help cheer him up either.

"Maybe she had to see someone, like Master Makarov or the people back at the guild." Guessed Wendy, not minding the ghost's untimely departure. After all, the Shrine was close enough for them not to have trouble getting to it anyway.

Once in front of the Shrine's entrance, they came across their first obstacle. A giant metal slab blocked of the passageway. It was too hard for Gajeel to tear and eat it, and their wasn't a sign of it being movable. The only thing of notice on this metal slab was a dark blue orb at the center of it.

"Looks like this orb has something to do with opening the orb." Guessed Lily. Gajeel nodded, also convinced it did something. He took a few steps back and breathed in.

"Iron dragon's Roar!"

The magical metallic tornado hit the orb at full force, making it shine in a soothing blue light. The light spread itself on the metal, dissolving it into nothing. The iron slayer walked into the now opened entrance, closely followed by his comrades. Once completely inside the shrine, the metallic slab reappeared, but had no orb on this side.

"Crap, we can't get out through here anymore." commented Lily. Gajeel rolled his eyes. "No duh, stupid cat. But we'll get to that AFTER we get our hands on the earth lacrima."

Wendy and Lily exchanged a glance. The more time past, the more the raven haired man was becoming insufferable.

They took their time to look at their surroundings. At a first glance, it looked like a normal cave, dark, arid, and quiet. But to the further side of the area, was a pit, and it seemed bottomless.

Gajeel took out a piece of scrap metal from the satchel he had bought at the town and threw it in the pit. They eventually heard it make a ting.

"So it's not bottomless. Lily, grab on to Wendy and fly her down." Ordered the slayer.

"And what about..." Tried to ask the exceed, but he was cut short by the slayer summoning his iron skin and jumping into the pit. "...Never-mind." He said after hearing a loud thud from the hole. He then grabbed the young girl and flew down at a reasonable speed.

Maybe it wasn't bottomless, but the pit was deep enough for Lily to start doubting it. It went down and down and down... "Why do you think it's so deep, Lily?" Asked the excced's passenger, who was starting to get anxious.

"Maybe it's to dissuade intruders from going further... Or to keep them from running away before defeating whatever guardians are sure to keep the lacrimas..." Answered Lily after analyzing the possibilities. "If were to put super-powered lacrimas that could defeat even the most fearsome race that walked the earth, I know I would make sure the ones who try to get are worthy enough, or dead enough."

"It does makes sense, but this just makes it that much creepier..."

"OI, Hurry up, you stupid fur-ball!" Bellowed a all-too-familiar voice. Lily raised his eyes to the (very distant) roof, and then hasten his descent. "We're coming, now stop calling a fur-ball before I make you regret it!"

Once at the bottom of the pit, Lily let go of Wendy and searched for the older of the two slayers. He instead found an opening, this time with a faint light emanating from it. He and Wendy headed to it.

As they walked, light gained in intensity, eventually becoming as bright as daylight. By the time it reached that peak, they had entered into a vast room, the size of a big ballroom, without the furniture though.

All in all it was still a cave, but all around, were doors, each with a sigil over it and statues at each side. The left ones being dragons of different shape and size (one even resembled Grandine! as Wendy pointed out) and different creatures on the right (the next to "Grandine" was a Fairy)

the center of the cave was a great yin-yang symbol, with smaller sigils similar to those over the doors.

Gajeel stood in the middle of the yin-yang and was arms crossed, as if waiting for something to happen. Unless something had already happened.

Wendy hurried to get to him, but as her feet touched the yang part of the symbol, a sigil lighted up, giving off a an emerald green glow. Surprised by the sudden reaction, the young blunette rushed to Gajeel. "Gajeel, what is going on?" She asked, feeling very uncomfortable.

"You see those sigils? They are actually writen in wywerian, the dragons' language. The one that turned on, stands for Sky. When I walked in, the one for Metal lit up." Said the slayer.

"And do you know what this means?"

"This might be how the place scans the people. We just have to wait for the master of the domain to show up. None of the doors open anyways."

So they waited, and not really long either, because a small figure fell down from the oddly dark ceiling. At a first glance, he seemed old but wise, small but strong, serious, yet jovial. At a second glance, one could notice his uncanny resemble with...

"Master Makarov?! What the hell are you doing up here!?" Yelled the three companions in unison, to which Makarov chuckled.

"Calm down my children, I am not the one you know as your Master, I merely bored his appearance to make you more comfortable with me. Let present myself: I am La.P.A.D.I. The Lacrima Powered Artificial Dragonoid Intelligence. I was designed to keep the treasures of this place until worthy warriors come to claim them." Said Lapadi, while bowing to his "guests".

Lily stepped forth and narrowed his eyes at the AI. "So you are a robot... made by dragons?" Lapadi nodded. "So tell me, where are they now?" The fake old man shook his head.

"I'm afraid I cannot answer, I can only say they are currently unavailable." Lily let out a Tch. He should have seen that excuse coming, but he had to try.

"If you don't mind, let us now proceed to the main reason of your presence, the Earth Lacrima, if I'm not mistaken." Cut to the chase the AI. It was now Gajeel's turn to frown. "How the hell-"

"The scanning interface of course! It doesn't only indicate the main elemental affiliation but also a good deal of information from the newcomers."

"So basically it reads minds." Deadpanned Gajeel. Lapadi was about to correct him, but, knowing that it would be to hard to explain the electro-magical process that occurred, he went with it. "More or less. I must also warn you that what you will try to do is quite dangerous, not for you little Marvel, but for humanity."

"huh?"

Lapida scratched his head uncomfortably. How could he explain them without just confusing them... aha!

"You see the sigils inside the Yin-Yang circle? They each represent an element, and each element has it's counterpart. Light and dark, fire and lightning, water and poison, metal and crystal, wood and bone, earth and sky, Void and Aether and so forth." The trio nodded.

"Each members of a duo are of opposing force: light is the yang to the dark's yin, but some, like fire and lighting are closer to the borders, easy to merge. Sky and Earth however, are totally apart, and merging them is nearly impossible."

"But we need the combined power to save our friend!" Cried out Wendy, "We don't care how risky it is, we have to try!"

" Know that the last being who exposed himself to several powerful and conflicting elements got hold of more than enough power to save his friends, but at a high price. You know him as Acnologia." Declared Lapadi.

The whole team fell silent. Wendy started to tremble, as she had done her best up to know not to think of that demented dragon, almost whipping out the great majority of her friends as if they were mere flies.

And now, she had chances of becoming just as mad and deadly.

Lily noticed Wendy's reaction and tried to dampen the effect of the revelation and the implications it brought. "...Alright, but we only want to merge two elements. Further more, Earth and Sky still have some common traits." Pointed out Lily.

"And what are they exactly?" Asked the AI. In a defiant tone. Lily fell silent again, not sure if his examples were valid enough to be counted as such. Gajeel looked away, not having a clue.

"If thought so. Now you will underst-" tried to say the fake old man.

"Life, they are part of the cycle of life, if the earth is the mortal body, ever changing, ever different yet always the same, then the Sky is the immortal soul, free of shackles and sorrow." Said Wendy, still shaking.

"Huh?"

"The sky is up, the earth is down. We look down when we give up, we look up when we plead for help, but it's only by looking forward that you advance, only when you look at the horizon, where earth and sky meet, that you can find the strength to go on." Continued the blunette, now on the verge of tears.

"That's what Grandine used to tell me when I was sad and couldn't handle things anymore. Even now she gives me the strength to move on..." The young slayer face Lapadi, took a deep breath and tightened her belt.

"I'm ready to do what it takes to save my friends. Because that what a Sky dragon slayer does. That's what a Fairy tail mage does!" She shouted from the deepest of her lungs.

Lapadi looked at her for few moments and then said. "Ah... Miss Grandine trained well indeed. You may proceed to try and claim the earth Lacrima. But without the help of the metal Dragon slayer."

"yes." agreed Wendy. "WHAT?!" Contested Gajeel. "I ain't gonna let mini-Shrimp get all the fun and save the day!" He said, the veins on his fore head popping up.

"Don't worry, because you won't be waiting, but getting a Lacrima of your own. Why you ask? For several reasons. To have someone to help maintain Wendy's balance, and to get YOU in balance."

"...WHAT?!"Gajeel had the feeling he was starting to say that way too often.

"Your heart seems to still linger in darkness, even though you have come a long way. That is why you are eating yourself away out of guilt."

Gajeel turned his eyes away from Lapadi. "Uh huh. So what Lacrima are you going to give to me?" asked, the iron slayer. "The jade lacrima? Or thunder, I could use that lighting speed, and It will shut that Salamander's frigging mouth!" He wondered out loud.

The Master look-alike shook his head. "No no, my fiesty warrior, I will give something that will... broaden your style, and make you a fitting match for the little Wendy, if I dare say so myself."

He walked to one of the many doors, and with a swift swipe of the hand, let out a small orb of water splash the sigil over the door, leading to the door dissolving in the same way the first gate did. Lapadi then beckoned the raven haired slayer to step in.

Gajeel glanced at Lily and Wendy, the latter looking as determined as ever, yet a bit worried. He walked to her and ruffled her hair. "What's with the sour face? If those little fags from Sabertooth could do it, this will be a walk in the park for us!"

the blue haired mage looked up at him, her eyes showing the surprise at the attempt to cheer her up. She smiled and answered back. "Hmm. You're right, losing is not an option today!"

"Gihihi, now you talking! First one to finish wins!" Toned the Iron dragon slayer. And with his resolve now as hard as steel, he walked into the chamber opened by Lapadi.

Wendy and Lily watched as the door rematerialized behind him, separating the group in the process. The fake master placed himself next to yet another door, this time hitting the sigil with a stone spike.

Wendy and Lily looked at each other. "Time to show off what Fairy tail is about!" Declared the exceed as he morphed into his original battle size. Now wielding the sword he had taken just in case in his hands, he marched forward, followed by the petite slayer.

The air inside the room was heavy and tense, as if the to warn of the danger that was sure to be lurking. The room was dim, but not enough for a dragon slayer to be hindered.

Gajeel measured the size of the room : it was as big as the battle area of the coliseum of Crocus, and the ceiling high enough for the mage to jump without hitting it, but low enough for him to reach with a pole propelled leap.

The hall was virtually empty, no items of any sort were to be seen, the only places to cover for an attack were the occasional boulders and holes, reminders of previous battles. By the looks of it, they had been fierce.

Gajeel walked over to the middle of the battlefield, paying no mind to the reappearing door, diminishing the light even more.

Moments later, as he reached the center of the area, a hidden gate opened, revealing another room, this time, completely dark.

Gajeel faced the new entrance, crossed his arms in a sufficient manner and awaited his opponent to come out. A bright purple flame appeared and cleaved the darkness, the sound of heavy footsteps became audible, and the malevolent atmosphere strengthened several times over.

As the origin of all this entered into the arena, its metallic traits became obvious. "It" was a massive armor, wielding a broadsword and a shield in the form of an agonizing face. "It" lacked a head, having purple flammes emanating from the top part and caged in a helmet.

Gajeel raised an eyebrow and shouted out. "Hey old man, what the fuck is this? A walking lighter? Thanks but I don't smoke, gihihi!" Trying to put on a brave face. But internally, the slayer was grinding his teeth.

Something felt horribly wrong with this... thing. As if it was familiar... But Gajeel couldn't explain how, or in what way. But he did know "this" revolted him.

A retransmitted voice answered his snarkful remarks. " This is a Dullahan, or a headless swordsman if you prefer. These metallic monsters usually bring death and destruction to any and everyone they touch." the voice made a pause and added. "Does that sound familiar, Iron Dragon slayer?" Said the voice. Stressing the three last words, making sure they hit home.

Gajeel made no external motion, but he imperceptibly tensed up. "_So that's who it reminds me of... The old me I thought I had dealt with..._" thought The fairy tail mage.

"So what?" He shouted out.

"Well usually the Chimera guardians usually take on the form that suits the lacrima they are protecting. For light, it was a fairy, for shadow, a doppelganger, and normally, you should have faced a Genbu, (or great turtle god is you prefer). " the voice sighed.

" For it to take a such a form against you means that the Chimera deems more efficient to weaken and destablize you... You must really hate your guts for it to do that..."

Gajeel shrugged, "Yeah I get it, I'm fucked up, tell me something I don't know. As long as I can beat the shit out of that tin can, I'm fine."

"... Go ahead, but reflect about this if you wish to avoid causing more harm around you."

"Yea, yeah, I'll ponder while I'm pounding him." Joked Gajeel, feeling a bit pensive behind his uncaring demeanor. But he would have to wait before sorting out his mixed feelings, if his opponent was really a twisted reflexion of himself , then this would prove to hard battle.

As the Slayer readied himself, the Dullahan's sword flashed briefly of blue. Mere moments later, Gajeel was avoiding a seemingly endless barrage of stabs, every time being missed by an inch and grazed by the aqua-blue arcs of the cursed blade. _"Shit! This thing is fast!_"mentally commented the Fairy mage, "_Good thing Lily's faster during training, I can keep dogding all-" _

The Chimera guardian Pounded Gajeel with his shield, the face in it trying to chop the slayer's head with his ragged teeth. The slayer countered with metal poles, one to the face of the shield, and one to the Dullahan's helmet.

Both parts echoed with a metallic TING, and the monster recoiled. Gajeel jumped away and unleashed a barrage of Demon logs. They were easily stopped by the shield, but it gave him the opportunity to attack from above.

He Jumped up in the air, transforming his hands into to blades and swiped vertically. Only for him to be stopped by the sword. Aqua blue light shone from the sword and a water beam hit Gajeel, breaking the swords and slicing his torso.

"Gah!" Screamed out the the slayer, propelled by the impact. The Dullahan swung his sword some more, sending half a dozen water slicers.

This time prepared, Gajeel activated his iron scales and summoned a giant pole, the size of the ones he had used to destroy the first Fairy tail building.

The high pressure water managed to cut through the pole, but lost enough power to be deflected by the scales with little to no harm. Gajeel grunted, blood seeping from the wound on his stomach.

This was his first time going up against such a blood thirsty opponent. Most of the time he was the deadlier of the two, and even the monster he was used to hunt only saw him as food or as a threat to their territory.

This thing however literally lusted for his agony and his pain, taking a morbid pleasure in it. It was sicking. But what made Gajeel almost lose was this simple question.

"Is this how Shrimp felt when I ambushed Shadow Gear?"

The slayer landed on the floor, crouching as he awaited the Dullahan's next attack. But instead, The armored monstrosity walked over to the remants of the pole, and slammed the shield, the face on it eating them.

With each deafening crunch the shield made, the flame in the helmet grew in intensity. The slayer cursed. "The fuck! I'm the one supposed to do that you fucking piece of shit!" He lashed out. He did the same, swallowing all the metal that the satchel contained.

Letting out a sigh, He contracted his muscles and cracked his neck.

"I gotta say, you're pretty damn strong, maybe as much as I was was back then... But I'm leagues higher then my old self! I'll show you the power I gained with fairy tail, for Fairy tail!"He shouted, and whispered the last part. "for Her."

Gajeel concentrated his power, crystallizing his magic onto his scales, giving him a set of iron claws, spikes protruding from the side of his for arms and middle of his back.

"Iron drive, activated! You're going down, ya little fucker!" screamed out the adrenaline driven iron beast.

He sped up and slammed the the Dullahan's raised shield with a roundhouse kick, sending it reeling back.

He followed with a jab to the left elbow, disabling the shield wielding hand. He then summoned a iron dragon sword and sliced the arm all the way up to the shoulder, for good measure.

The Armor regained his footing, unfazed by the loss of a limb, and knee jabbed the slayer to the solar plexus then stabbed the slayer's right knee, earning him a small cry of pain.

Gajeel was agonizing, the water energy was slowly ripping up his leg, threatening to sever it all together. The Dullahn didn't seem to take out the blade either, probably wanting his prey to surrender or die a horrible death.

This felt strange to Gajeel, being on the short end of stick. It only added to the remorse that was pilling up all during the fight.

But the fairy tail mage cast away those thoughts for the moment, prefering to use this dire situation to his advantage. He clutched to the cursed sword and used his Iron dragon breath at point blank.

It connected, inflicting a severe amount of to the armor, denting and slashing it a multiples places. But the Dullahan seemed still operational.

With his foot, he stamped the slayer and extracted the blade, enlarging the wound into a gushing hole extending from the higher part of the knee the middle of the thigh.

He then pulled back his arm, preparing to use his Spiral typhon thrust. He jabbed at Gajeel, water flowing from the blade's tip in a whirl, ready to swallow the slayer in a tornado of slashes.

Gajeel, on his back, pulled back his legs and arm-Pole propelled himself into the air, reaching the ceiling.

He summoned as much strength as he could muster from his damaged legs and jumped at the Dullahan.

The Iron armor launched another Spiral Typhoon thrust, but Gajeel had seen it coming. Just before reaching it, he transformed his whole body into an Iron Dragon's lance: the Gungnir Strike.

He then used the spinning energy of the the blade and began spinning himself, drilling into the Dullahan's chest-plate and coming out through the back, breaking the Water dragon Lacrima that was inside all along. The Dullahan fell to his knees and his many part dissociated themselves, falling on the floor.

The shattered shards of the Lacrima melted into small orbs of blue light and entered into Gajeel all at once, earning them a roar of pain from the slayer. It was like someone hard poured boilling water, no... Liquid metal into his veins! It was trully atrocious.

However, once the pain stopped gajeel like a new man. He looked at his leg only to find the wound gone! (I guess one could say it was a case of level up healing, or that the magical energy rearanged the slayer's DNA, resulting into an instant generation of cells able to use water dragon slaying magic, healing the leg in the process.)

"huh, well that's convienient..." Pointed out Gajeel. He then turned to where the door was, and saw there was now a water sigil over the door.

So even getting out was a challenge? Being able to master the new element in a short time was an important factor to make a good dragon slayer.

Gajeel tried to use the water slicers he saw the Dullahan use, but only turned his arm into a blade.

He then tried the Spiral typhoon thrust, but turned his hand into a spear.

He let out a frustrated growl. He didn't have time for this shit!

Gajeel tried to find some way to summon the water without making metal instead. He thought of how Natsu fought, moved and used his fire, but every mone the Salamander had, he had an equivalent.

Oh, but there was always something he wanted to do but never could...

He placed himself under the sigil and crossed his arms, he took a deep breath and bellowed. "Raaaaaaaah!" as he released his magical energy, turning into bubbles of water. One of them hit the sigil and opened the door, to the slayer's satisfaction.

He came back into the main room, looking for Wendy. She was at the entrance of the door to the earth gate. She seemed to wobble, holding her mouth and stomach to stop herself from vomiting.

Lapadi was at the middle, staring at the younger slayer with a mixed expression of pity and disapproval.

But if Grandine thought she could handle the combining of opposites, then who was he to disagree?

The small doppelganger then looked at Gajeel.

But nothing stopped him from minimizing the risks...

" Ho ho ho, congratulations, both of you! Never have I seen such quick victories! Grandine and Metallicana would be proud." He declared. Wendy nodded and trembled as another wave of nausea hit her.

Gajeel winced, he felt bad having to put the now barely fourteen year old girl through such a hardship... But he had no choice. Shorty's life and future rested on those frail shoulders of hers.

Gajeel went to the younger slayer and offered to give her a piggy back ride to which she gladly accepted.

Once comfortably set, Wendy spoke to Lapadi. "..thank you for trusting us, we won't fail you..." Gajeel nodded, approving to what the little girl had said.

The fake Master grinned, charmed by the girl's honesty and conviction. He pulled out 3 books seemingly out of nowhere and handed them to the Iron slayer.

"those are books of spells, similar to the one Grandine's alter ego gave to Miss Marvell. Two focus on the use of dragon slayer magic, while the third one records explanation of all fusion slayers there can possibly be, as well as some of the most characteristic spells they each have. The spell that will cure your friend will surely be there."

Gajeel couldn't help himself from showing an almost feral grin.

They had done it! This whole Gobul incident wouldn't be another memory who keep him up at night. He would finally be able to see her beautiful chocolate brown eyes and tell her...

…..

Tell her what? That he heard her confess her feelings while she was completely out of whack? That after pinning her to a tree he wanted to pin her, period? That he thought he had a chance of making happy the way she deserves to?

Gajeel frowned. He knew he had changed, the battle he had just thought had made him understood that much, but to the ex phantom lord mage, it wasn't enough.

But then again, what could wash blood of your hands? What could give him the redemption he crave for? Kill her enemies? Save her from certain death? Make her big? He had already done that, but it still didn't erase the past. It still didn't wipe away his sins. His karma was still that of a demon, still unacceptable.

"MY BOY!" yelled the elderly man, snapping the slayer of his musings. "Huh? Whaddya want!" Snapped the slayer, still confused from his own thoughts.

"I know what going through your mind, and let me say this. Don't think, just move on. Keep on spinning, change with each rotation, and break through your issues, it is the only way for those of your kind." Stated the copy of the Master.

The raven haired man did not understand what he meant at first, but then recalled how he drilled the Dullahan. He spun... until he broke through it...

"You set me up ya little fucker! I thought you said it was a mistake!" Ranted the Iron slayer, to which Lapadi responded to a very Makarov laugh. "Bwahahaha! Anything to set you on the right path!"

He then straightened himself, and then tried to regain a serious composure. "Ahem... You may now leave the Shrine, and for you, I have disactivated the sandstorm barrier. Going back to Fairy tail shouldn't take you long. Now hurry, it's rude to keep a lovely girl waiting." He said with a wink.

Gajeel shook his head, damned Makarov, even his look alike messed with him "for his own good."... but he couldn't complain. After all, joining Fairy Tail _was_ a good idea, and his battle with his "past" did teach him a few things.

"Then I guess I'll see you around, old man. If your cave feels lonely, pass by the guild." Said The slayer as he turned his back.

While trio exited the Shrine through a new pathway Lapadi had opened, The latter watched Gajeel, graveness etched on his face and muttered.

"Spin, spin my Iron drill... and if you must... Pierce the Heavens..."

* * *

**Skafe (the amazing writer): Well that was long...**

**Gajeel : *nods* you're starting to make big ass post on a monthly basis!**

**Levy: I want to be back on the show! *cries* Aren't I one of the main characters in this fic?**

**Gajeel: At least you don't sound like a Emo who's always lost in depressing thoughts!**

**Levy: It's not being emo, it's character developpement, something most Fairy tail characters lack...**

**Natsu: Mwahahahaha! Who needs character developpement when you got nakama po-*gets punched in the face by Laxus***

**Laxus: ... Stupid lizard.  
**

**Levy: *sweatdrops* Ahem.. let's change the subject shall we? **

**Wendy : What's wrong with Mister Lapadi, calling Gajeel a drill that will pierce the heavens? *covers her breast and lowerbody with her hands***

**Gajeel: Don't worry Wendy, I'm not into loli, unlike a certain Sand mage...**

**Levy: It's obviously a reference to TTGL, an anime filled with people-**

**Kamina (From TTGL): OI OI OI OI OI ! When people tell the story of a man, paragon of his kind, who rebelled against fate and lead his men to victory, They are talking about me! The great Kamina, ultimate reference of manline-**

**Elfman: OI! A real man does not need others to talk about his manliness, a real man is always manly!**

**Kamina: OH, you wanna fight, beast man! Bring it on! Kamina runs away from no fight! *starts to burn with passion***

**Elfman: a real man is always psyched up! *starts to burn with passion a well***

**Captain Falcon: I'll show you what burning with passion is all about! SHOW ME YOUR MOVES! *burns with passion and Falcon punches every one, creating a supernova of hot bloodedness.***

**Gajeel: What the f-fuck! *faints***

**Cpt Falcon: Oh yeah! **

**Maavis: Hmm, I like your style, I'm hiring you to train some one from my guild.**

**Cpt: On one condition, I will only train someone with super speed! Otherwise they won't keep up.**

**Maavis: it's a deal! Hey Jet, guess who's going to train you! **

**Jet (Sarusuke) : f-f-fuck!**

**Droy: I wanna train too...**

**Maavis: well it depends on the readers. If they review, you'll get an awesome master! If they don't... meh.**

**Droy: please review! *crawls on his knees***


	9. Issue 8 : talking

**Hello guys, thank you so much for all the faves and follows! It means the world to me!**

**And thank you, especially to those of you who review as well! that's the cherry on the top!**

**little detail : this chapter in mainly there to make the transition between the "blindness mini-arc" and the rest of the "part time partners arc"**

**A wee bit of fluff, a lot of plot setting, and lots of Lily being cool! enjoy**

* * *

It had now been two month since Gajeel, Pantherlily and Wendy had returned to Fairy tail and only one since Wendy had finally managed to find and use the spell that would allow Levy to recover her eye sight : Horizon Breakthrough.

Today was the day Levy would finally be out of Porlyusica's cottage. It had taken that long for her to train her new eyes into working condition, and to verify the permanent aspect of the spell.

Obviously, Most of Fairy tail had come back from their respective missions (...everyone save for Jet and Droy. Maavis seemed to be aware of their current whereabouts but had refused to talked.) , and had properly beat the crap out of Gajeel for even letting this happen, and glorified Wendy for having saved the day.

The Iron slayer didn't mind though, he did have coming, and it gave him lots of opportunities to have a good brawl! He needed as much practice to learn how to correctly use Water slayer magic, therefore he fought as much as he could, and trained as often as possible, but to little results.

Why? Because the damned books were all written in frigging Wywerian! Only Levy could translate that, and well... you know...

Wendy did make more progress, and ironically, because Sky and Earth are so much apart, she practically had to do the opposite of her usual techniques to get results. Iron slayer was not so lucky. Indeed, water and metal were not enough apart for him to be able to correctly use one element without using the other instead.

So in the mean time, he tried to make some "pocket money" by helping the local blacksmiths. The pay was good, and he could get his hands on some tasty iron, but it couldn't replace the thrill of a life or death battle, where his fate stood in the balance!

...But he couldn't go because Wendy was too busy figuring out a way to cancel out her own awakened motion sickness, and Levy was... you know...

But today, all of his waiting would finally pay off! He would meet up with Shorty, and take on that quest against those hordes of werewolves that plagued the north of Fiore!

...But why did he feel he was forgetting something?

…. crap!

Levy was still affected by her second origin overloading her magic, causing her to be even weaker than before the "power up". To regain total control over magic, she would need a magical object capable of sustain the surge without frying like the Musica sword did. As of date, only one person on this side of the world was able to make such an item, a certain Hattori Hanzo. And only one stupid goat-man knew his location.

Yomazu, Grimoire heart's Orient script user, former wielder of the Narukami sword, made by Hattori himself.

If he was able to make a sword capable of piercing Iron scales and that allows the use of Orient script, he could come with something for Levy.

….But the slight problem in this plan was finding Yomazu. Erza had contacted Crime Sorcière on the matter and they had accepted to track their ex-ally.

In the mean time though... no epic hunting, or dark guild smashing.

"Fuck it all!" Growled the dark haired man, as he walked to the guild with Lily tailing him.

"You should just calm down, and put a smile on your face, you wouldn't want to scare Levy just when she comes back. I think the other will even make a welcoming party." Said the little cat, his Musica sword once more resting between his tiny shoulder blades.

"Tch, anything is a good excuse for those geezer to get their asses dead drunk." Snarled the slayer.

"That's rich coming from you! You don't even try to get an excuse!"

"Shaddap." Said Gajeel, who obviously had nothing to counter the exceed. (as usual)

That's the moment Maavis chose to appear in front of the two companions. Her ethereal smile shone though the street, but was sadly seen only by Lily, Gajeel being busy avoiding the ghost.

"Hello Lily, Hello Kurogane." Greeted the spirit. She preferred calling the slayer Kurogane because Gajeel made her think of eating, and since she couldn't eat... (**Gajeel's name is a play on words, and it more or less means Munch)**

Lily bowed his head at the respectable ex-Master, while his gruff companion merely walked past the apparition. Maavis pouted, irritated the slayer's attitude. She solidified her hand by stealing Gajeel's magic energy and slapped him in the back of his head.

"Is that how your dragon taught you to respect your elders?" Sermonized the ghost. Gajeel rubbed the back of his head and turned to face her, a scowl on his features.

"Nope, he taught me about how to kill and not be killed, to survive in hostile environment, but not to mind my manners. Now let's cut to the chase and just tell me what you want." He said, sarcasm oozing from his words.

Maavis looked at him with a blank expression for an uncomfortable minute, then said. "You're right Kurogane, so I'll loose the "manners" and tell you what I want you to do to repay me for my help."

Gajeel rolled his eyes. He knew it. Things are never free, and Maavis was no exception to the rule. "Whatever, so who do you want me to infiltrate, kill, massacre-"

"Um, no one actually, I just want you to date Levy."

Gajeel froze in mid sentence.

…...

"Are you fucking kidding me?" sincerely asked the slayer. What the hell was going through that crazy fairy's sick mind!?

"Nope, I want you to date Levy, with the hugging and kissing and such activities." Answered Maavis.

It was the iron slayer's turn to give a blank stare, seemingly disconnected from reality. Lily sighed at his friend and slapped him in the face, making the slayer snap out of it.

"Hey! What was that for ya stinking fur-ball!" Yelled Gajeel, only to see Maavis was still there, and it wasn't just a fantasy. He looked up in the sky, then asked. "But why?"

" It's simple, I want my children to be happy, and Levy will be happy with you." She explained, but The exceed noticed she was holding back on information.

"...You jackass! Anyone would do a better job then me! Even Tweedledee and Tweedledum would be better! Not some ax crazy power hungry barbarian like me!" Shouted the Slayer, only earning him another slap on the back of the head from the blonde phantom.

"Geez..." Muttered the spirit as she waved off the pain in her materialized hand. She was starting to lose patience,and didn't want to elaborate yet on why she wanted them together... She would wait for a better moment.

She pointed a finger right at Gajeel's nose and said. "Just obey to me alright? I know you can make this work, you just have to stop chickening out!"

"I don't chicken out from anything!" Snarled back the pierced man. "I... I don't want to screw things up more than I already did." He admitted. "I'm not even sure if I like her that way."

Indeed, all through Gajeel's life, the only things that mattered were battles, violent and dangerous brawls, inflicting more pain than he received. Crushing before being crushed. Things like love (or sex) had never even crossed his mind until months after joining Fairy tail.

As always, Lily pitched in. "What he is trying to say is that he's never even kissed a girl and Levy is his first love."

Gajeel saw pity in Maavis's eyes...

He was being pitied by a mother-frigging loli ghost!

This was more than Gajeel's pride could handle. "Fuck off! I don't need your pity nor do I need to obey you, go haunt somebody else you dead bitch!" Shouted the infuriated slayer at the top off his lungs, his iron scales appearing on his body.

The surrounding crowd started avoiding the seemingly mad mage who talked to invisible folk.

Maavis sighed. "You might be big, but you're still just a brat. Congratulations, I believe, you wouldn't be the best for Levy, not because you're wild, but because you don't even admit your own desires. So see ya!" And with those words, the first Master disappeared into thin air, off to help another fairy tail member... or to bother Laxus.

The iron slayer finally managed to calm down enough to stop his magic, but was still visibly fuming.

Lily sighed. Gajeel could be such an idiot sometimes, almost on par with Natsu if you asked him. "Nice going there, losing a valuable ally like that. She could have helped you, you know." Said the black cat.

Gajeel leered at him and answered "Yeah? Well I don't want her fucking help! Everyone who gives you a helping-hand for no reason has an hidden agenda. Jose, Makarov, Maavis, Lapadi... they all have a damned reason, and every time I get the short end of the stick."

"you think Lapadi had an idea behind giving you the water lacrima?" Asked Lily, wanting to change the subject before he lost his cool.

"Of course he did! He says he wants me to balance out Wendy with The Restorer magic the water lacrima came with. Bullshit I say. If he knows even a slight bit who I am, he knows things never go that smoothly. I bet he's counting on that."

Lily let out a pensive hum, considering the odds of that being true.

He jumped on the slayers shoulder. "So maybe there is some truth in your accusation towards Lapadi, that doesn't mean dating Levy will prove to bite you in the rear later on..."

The pierced rubbed uncomfortably his neck, feeling uneasy. " ...It's not Shrimp I'm worriedabout, and I bet I'd disappoint her anyway..."

"...You went to the middle of a desert, rode countless miles on vehicles, fought monsters and a guardian just to make sure she would see again. She would bend over backwards for you now." Pointed out the exceed. "And don't get started with what you did before!"

Gajeel pictured the Shrimp bending over... He gulped, suddenly feeling feeling tense. The exceed slapped him at the back of his skull. "I said backwards, not all fours you creep!" He yelled, noticing the goofy smile that grew on the slayer's lips.

* * *

The duo eventually entered the guild's main hall. In the two months that had passed, the library had been rebuilt and upgraded ( to make sure Levy would make the fullest of her new eyes.) and the higher floors had been rebuilt, granting access to more S-rank missions.

The whole of Fairy tail had pooled in their money for this.

And fairy tail as a whole was swarming over a small blunette, who was appreciating the attention, but none the less felt embarrassed to be in the spotlight.

Unsurprisingly, alcohol was plentiful, every one drinking to the return of their favorite bookworm, Mira was playing one of her famous songs, adding to the merry and carefree atmosphere.

... Then they spotted Gajeel. The latter was impressed at the speed their faces all went from joyful and vociferous to a "Imma kill you Dead!" look. He was impressed, though not intimidated.

He nonetheless took the wordless threat into account and avoided the bulk of fairies clustered around Bookworm and headed for the bar. A drink sounded good right now.

The iron slayer sneered as he drank the Mercury filled glass Kinana had gingerly given him. _"This is just frigging great! Even now, everyone still wants to shred me up! Can't even talk to Shorty in __peace!" _Thought Gajeel, until he realized what he thoughts were insinuating. _"... Not that I want to talk but I'm still her partner, right? It can't be helped if we have to discuss about missions and stuff, right?" _

He kept on drinking, feeling more and more irritated by the minute, yet every time he looked, the little woman was still protected by her escort, no way to get to her, or even see her for that matter. (damn her shortness!) He felt the little bag of jewels he had in his pocket: Levy's share of the mission's reward.

He gave a quizzical look his exceed, silently asking him what to do with it. The exceed just tilted his head towards Kinana. Gajeel understood.

The raven-haired man got up from his seat and paid for his drink, handing the leather bag to the barmaid in the process. "Give this to Shorty when you can." Was all he said, not wanting to elaborate. Kinana nodded, and with this, both Slayer and exceed left the building.

On the other side of the bar, a small blunette briefly saw a long ink-black mane disappear from her sight, hidden by the front door. Levy sighed. "_I guess he must be angry for having caused the mission to fail." _Was what Levy thought, but the woman clad in green made change her opinion on the matter.

Kinana handed the leather pouch to the small woman, letting look inside before saying who it came from. When Levy understood what it meant, a giggle escaped her lips. It as if an unconscious weigh on her shoulders had dissolved away into bubbles of happiness!

Silly image right? But love was silly to begin with.

After exchanging words of gratitude and bear hugs with almost all of the guild, twice! The small blunette finally managed to exit the building, to follow Gajeel. They had a lot to talk about. But getting her powers back to normal was almost secondary in the girl's thoughts.

* * *

Lily was walking ahead of the overly quiet Slayer, heading home as there was nothing else to do for the day. However the more the walked, the more the eery calmness Gajeel exhibited was getting on the exceed's nerves. So he tried to talk.

"Hey, at least she looked fine, that should sheer you up, right?" He said. Gajeel only grunted.

"Couldn't see her, too damn short." He replied.

"That's what you get for liking a shorty."

"Yea... HUH? When the fuck did I say I liked her!"

"Just now, you tin head."

"I-I was distracted! I didn't mean it! Now shut up you lying, plotting fur-ball!" Yelled Gajeel as he tried to grab the cat so that he would strangle him.

As Gajeel was chasing his exceed through the city, Levy managed to catch up with them, only to see them sprint away at an amazing speed. She sighed. "_How am I going to get them if they run so fast!"_ She mentally complained.

Lily, who was by now flying a foot above ground to bait the slayer into running foolishly, spotted the blunette and smiled. He made a sharp turn and aimed straight at the girl, slowing down at the last minute to let her grab him and squeezed on her chest.

Gajeel was not pleased.

He managed to stop right in front of the Shrimp and gave his "You're-lucky-she's-here" luck, to which Lily replied by his "Better-luck-next-time"smile, while enjoying the warmth Levy's (small) assets provided.

The young woman coughed, trying to break off the glare war, but was too scared to downright talk. (Gajeel's glare can be pretty scary you know!) The raven haired man looked up and locked his eyes on her chocolate brown orbs.

"Hey." Was all he could say. He wasn't the talkative type. (especially when he felt like skinning his cat alive!) He did make an effort to soften his trait.

"Hey." Was all SHE could say.

(...What? I have to spell it out for you? Come on! You know why she would be speechless!)

Levy didn't know what else to say. It had been two months she hadn't seen or heard from him, and to finally lay her eyes, the eyes he gave him, on Gajeel was a great feeling.

"I missed you." She almost said to herself, but ended up saying out loud.

"Huh?" Asked a taken aback and blushing Gajeel. He had expected her to say many things, but that was definitely not one of them.

"I-I mean, I missed you guys! Yeah, that's it! Like everyone I didn't see for a while, because I was blind you know-" blabbered an embarrassed and bright red Blunette.

"Yeah I know, I was there." Cut Gajeel, harshness returning to his feature. "_And I did nothing to stop it."_ he thought to himself.

She looked at him, understanding the mistake she had just made. "I-I don't blame you or anything! I'm even happy you were there! I would have never made it out alive if you hadn't been there." She explained.

The Slayer had now crossed his arms, and his face clearly showed he wasn't agreeing with her, but she kept on.

"Porlyusica told me that even if she had declared my case hopeless, you had kept on fighting, kept on believing." She stared into his ruby red eyes, inching closer. "Even if it's Wendy who healed me, and Porlyusica who reeducated me, I know that you are the one who deserves my thanks the most."

She was now so close to him that Gajeel had to bend down his neck to keep eye contact. "Thank you, Gajeel." She said.

What struck the slayer the most was not her thanking him of all people, but the way she had said his name. He could hardly believe it was possible to say it so softly, so gently, as if it was precious word. It almost didn't sound like his name when she said it...

"... There's no need to thank me, I'm in debt to you anyway, so acting like that is normal..." He answered, his words lacking their usual abrasiveness since he was still confused. This cause the young woman to smile brightly.

"Oh my! The great Kurogane is being all humble! What a sight!" She said, smugly. "But this won't do, I owe you my life, and I intend to thank you properly! So tomorrow, meet me at the fairy hills' entrance a 11 am, and we''ll have some around the city, alright?" She proposed, a smile plastered on her face, almost stopping her from biting her lip out of anxiousness.

Gajeel raised an eyebrow, now completely lost. He had forgotten how quickly Shorty could change moods, worse than a energizer bunny!

"You know what? Fine, I'll go with you on this little...date, 'cause that's what it is right?-" Levy nods, now really chewing her lip. "- but just because I didn't your fanboys, and I wouldn't want you to be alone, you a gift to wind up in shit when you're alone."

the blunette rolled her eyes, but still beamed nonetheless, she had what she wanted! "then it's settled, you and I shall visit the city together. Well then see you tomorrow, and don't be late!" She concluded, quickly backtracking before the Slayer had a chance to change his mind.

Gajeel watch her run off until he lost sight of her at a corner. He then slapped himself. "Dammit! I'm doing just like That frigging loli ghost wants me to! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"

… But then again, maybe it was for the best.

"What do you think Lily?" Asked the slayer to his companion...Only to realize Shrimp had bailed off with him! "Dammit!" he shouted.

"_How am I going to sleep now?"_

* * *

On the further side of town, a blunette collapsed on the floor, tired from her sprint. She looked at the pet she had in her arms. He looked mildly inconvenienced, or just comfortable. It was hard to tell for anyone other Gajeel. She flipped him, forcing the exceed to face her.

"Sorry for stealing you, but I need your help." She said, between two puffs.

"My help for what Levy?" Asked the black cat. Though he already a idea.

"I need your help to conquer Gajeel's heart!"

Aaaand the idea confirmed itself.

* * *

Not too far off from the blunette and the cat, a ghost smiled. This eventuality had 85% chances of occurring, yet Maavis still found it surprising. Oh well, It just meant her others plan wouldn't be necessary.

Then again, She would still prepare, there was a 5% chance of Gajeel screwing this up, and Maavis knew just how much Slayers tend to go for the less likely possibility.

She disappeared from the city, and moments later, reappeared in a familiar setting. The vegetation here was plentiful, and the wild beast numerous, But a lone man stood on a branch, communing with nature. The man was not slim, but not fat either, grease had been replaced by muscle, and the once pale skin had taken a golden color. The only oddity was the strange haircut the man boasted, resembling a tree sprout.

"I see your training is going well, Droy. Your progress slightly exceeds what I had expected, well done.

Droy smiled, for Maavis, the fairy tactian to say that, meant that he had improved a lot. (or that she had underestimated him from the start...)

"But have you seen Saruke?" asked the blonde phantom.

"He should be here with lunch in a min-" Tried to say the plant mage.

"Burning Falcon!" Screamed a voice through the forest, followed by an explosion, and a giant Borcupine landing meters away from Droy.

A man came out from the foliage, flames still lingering on his feet, the man was grinning, trully proud of himself. "Hello Maavis! Did you see that! We should be ready to commence operation: Shadow gear reborn, by now!"

Maavis smiled. If Gajeel doesn't grab his chance, then those two surely will with their newfound power.

* * *

**Cana : Hohoho! Little Levy is gonna get herself a man! *hiccups***

**Levy: *blushes***

**Gajeel: Go home Cana, you're drunk!**

**Lucy: I did not think you were so daring Levy! I'm so happy for you! *fangirl screams***

**Lisanna: If little Levy can do, so can I! Natsu! I have to ask you-*gets Lucy kicked***

**Lucy: Not on my watch, sister! You're going down!**

**Evergreen: No way a-cup nerd over there is going to get laid before me! Elfman! Get over here!**

**Elfman: :D...**

**Levy: Hey! I-I'm not a A-cup! *is lying***

**Skafe (writer): Woa, didn't think the girls would get so worked up over that...**

**Maavis: I did *grins***

**Skafe: Review if you want to see a cat fight between lucy and Lisanna and/ or see other couples form later on! The ships with the most reviews asking for it will have a special chapter just for them! (no yoi or yuri sorry...)**


	10. Issue 9: painful memories

**Hello everyone! **

**thank you for all of you who answered my questions! here is a chapter for you!**

**...It doesn't have a lot of GaLe, but that's because all the fluff is going to the next chapter. :3**

**notes: a tsundere is a special attitude, it means the person alternates between hot and cold behavior towards his/her crush. Gajeel is one.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not the one trolling all of you guys with stupid battles, so don't aim your hatred at me alright! **

* * *

After Levy and Lily had left him alone, he Iron dragon slayer left town, out to train in the forest, right next to a river that flowed by. As usual, he trainning was long and hard. It consisted of him focusing on making water -and not metal- appear on his fist. As usual, his fist turned into a pole, a humid pole, but a pole nonetheless.

"Gah! I just can't do it! Why can't I do it!" He shouted out, venting out his frustration This was the first time in his life that training had failed to help learn or master a spell before! Heck, in three months, he could gain more power than what people gained in seven years!

"So why isn't it working!" Gajeel eventually collapsed on the grass, seriously annoyed. Though his anger was only a decoy to distract him from the pit he felt growing in his stomach.

Levy had asked him on a date, a "thank you" date to be exact, but Gajeel was no fool. If love is like war, then Shorty had just declared the hostilities. And judging from the look she had when he saw her, she would bring out the big guns.

Gajeel unwillingly burst out laughing.: "GIHIHI, a Shrimp trying to hunt a dragon, that's rich!" He shook his head, even he could not stay angry at that thought. But the slayer was somewhat uneasy. He never was on the receiving end of things, especially when it came to dating, so he had no clue on how to react.

Gajeel sighed, crossing his hands behind his head. If only Pantherlily was here, he would have advice to give, (as well a mockery...). But hey, He was Black Iron Gajeel! He would find a way.

The sound of boulders breaking reached the Slayer's ears. Intrigued by it, Gajeel got up to his feet, and followed it. Hopefully it would be something he could punch the hell out without remorse.

After traveling a bit through the forest, he reached the mountain cliff a few miles away from town, where greenery was scarce and rocks were (too) plentiful. He then spotted the source of the ruckus.

A little dragon slayer, breaking boulders with her bare hands.

Gajeel whistled in surprise. He knew Wendy had an easier time learning earth dragon slayer magic, but not by this much! The world wasn't fair!

"Hot damn, Kid! You sure pack a punch now, don'tcha?" He said, making the young girl gasp in surprise, lose her control over her magic, and twist her wrist on the rock she had just punched.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" She yelled out as she hopped on the spot, her eyes tearing up. Gajeel face-palmed himself. Just a minute next to her and he had already done something wrong.

Great, just great.

He walked over to the long haired girl and took her hand. He focused his energy into his palms, making them shine in a azure light. He continued to do so until Wendy's hand was good as new.

"Thank you, Gajeel-nee." She said, however it was obvious that she was perplexed. "But, um... how did you do it?"

"You know I got the water DS lacrima, right? Well with it I can fix things."

"You mean heal?" asked the Sky maiden.

"No, I mean fix, like I break my bed, I touch it and do my mojo, and wham! Fixed."

"Uh huh..." replied Wendy, as Gajeel's explanation was not very elaborate. But what did you expect, he was not known for his smarts...

"Lily said it's like I'm playing with the flow of time or something."

"Flow of time?"

"Yeah, He said Time flows one way, and I make things go through it the opposite way. Like salmon."

"Salmon?" Wendy raised an eyebrow. For some strange reason, she had pictured a pink fish with Natsu's face...

Ugh... Hanging out with Team Natsu was starting to affect her brain...

"Yeah, basically." Nodded, unaware of the the childish things that were going through the almost-teen. "Not worth shit in a fight, but it's a start." Shrugged the Slayer.

"A start? It's great you mean! Now we can be two to tend to the injuries!" Cheered the young blunette, relieved that she wouldn't be the only healer in a accident prone guild. She would finally have time to relax!

Gajeel watched the girl hop around, clasping her hand in delight. But he was not amused. "Really? You expect ME to play nurse?" He asked while shaking his head. "It's like you don't even know me!" Laughed the Slayer.

Him, taking care of _others!_ Fucking hilarious.

He eventually stopped his trademark laugh when he caught a glimpse of the foul pout the younger Slayer was harboring. He patted on her head and said: "Fine, Kiddo, When I master this , I'll help you out, but only once I'm done learning how to use Water DS magic, 'kay?"

"Alright..." She said, giving up on her idea of a vacation. And she deserved a day off too...

"...Maybe I could help you then?" She proposed, a glimmer of hope shinning in her eyes.

"Nah, I got it, and besides, Levy owes us- and therefore me- a favor for letting her stay a bookworm, And she'll repay her debt by doing what she does best!" Declared the the ebony-haired man.

Wendy nodded, remembering the books Lapadi had given them. With Levy back, they would finally have a translation, and learning the lost magic would be that much easier. "Just make sure she doesn't strain her eyes will doing so alright? I worked too hard for her to waste them, so no Gale force reading glasses, no reading in the dark, and obligatory rests every hour, and a maximum of three hours per day, is it clear?"

Gajeel shuddered. Wendy had sounded a bit too much like Porlyusica for his liking, the young healer never played around when it came to her friends' health.

" Yeah... I'll make sure she doesn't go Bookworm crazy with them." Complied the Iron slayer, making the young mage recover her smile.

" Well then, I'm gonna go home, keep it up Kid!" Said Gajeel, playing in her hair one more time, to Wendy's mild annoyance. But before leaving, the elder slayer walked to a boulder-twice the size Wendy was trying to break- and pulverized with his bare fist.

"And one more thing, the key to a proper dragon's iron fist -no matter the element- is iron will. I know Natsu told you about the importance of burning passion, but here's something he forgot to add: Passion gets you going up against hardships, but determination gets you through them."

Wendy nodded, glad to get an advice from her elder. After all, with Natsu, he was the only one who could show her what being a dragon-slayer meant.

And with this, The black haired man left, letting her resume her training.

* * *

In the middle of town, a certain blue haired Bookworm was dragging her best friend across town as a flying cat followed them. Said friend was not looking enthusiastic.

"Levyyyyy, do you really think he's worth the trouble? Asked the blonde girl, for the umpteenth time. She knew about about her friend's feelings for the pierced man, but she had taken it for a simple infatuation. But the serious look on Levy's face was slowly convincing her otherwise.

"For the last time, yes Lu-chan! He _is _worth it! Now hurry! I still have to choose the activities we will do, the conversation we will have, make some Script iron, and I still haven't found something cute to wear!" Cried out the petite woman.

" Sigh... Alright, if you are absolutely sure, then I'll help you with the best of my abilities! If it's about clothes, I know just the shop, I buy all of my clothes there." Declared the celestial mage.

Levy gave her well endowed friend a blank look. "...If you don't mind, I would like something that does _not_ require a D-cup chest, thank you very much." She asked dryly, her hands unconsciously covering up her upper torso.

"Hahaha, don't worry, they'll surely have something your size... I think..." Said Lucy with an mocking expression.

"Lu-chan!" Whined Levy, her hands flailing harmlessly at her friend.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" Giggled the blonde.

Pantherlily watched, a smile on his lips.

Female humans sure were strange, but a nice change from a certain dragon slayer.

* * *

"So? It that all of it?" Asked Lucy as they came out from the shoe shop. They had taken a lot of time to shop and visit places worthy of a date. This was the last stop on their list.

"Uh huh! We have the dress, the perfume, the accessories, the make up and the heels. We're all good!" answered Levy, her excitement growing with each passing hour.

"Do you know how to walk with them?" Asked Lily, as he had never seen the blunette with anything else than flat shoes, and the heels seem rather tall, 3 inches perhaps?

"Of course she can, she can even dance with them, right Levy?" Answered Lucy, referring to the time they danced for the Fantasia parade.

"...If you say so..." Gave in the exceed, not convinced at all. He could bet his sword that this would end in a foolish sprain.

"thank you for worrying Lily," Said Levy while patting the cat on the head. "but I'll be just fine. And thank you for your advice I never would have known what to do tomorrow without your help."

Lily smiled, he definitely liked this girl, so nice and polite (unlike a certain slayer), if this kept up, he would change masters! "The pleasure is all mine, just be sure to have some fun too, after these two months with that... elderly doctor, you deserve it!" the blunette giggled at the remark.

"Oh my gosh! You never did tell me how it went, did you?" Realized the blonde girl. "You have to stay by my place to tell me all about it! Gajeel isn't the only one who missed you, you know."

A small pang of guilt went through Levy's (small) chest. With her thoughts entirely centered around her crush ( she dared not use a stronger word, it was too embarrassing), she had almost neglected her best friend.

"You're right Lu-chan, I'll be tired tomorrow but that's okay, I have a lot to tell you anyway, and so do you! You'll have to say how are things going with Natsu, alright?"

"Whaaaa? I have no idea what you're talking about, Levy, there's nothing going on with Natsu, ab-so-lut-ly nothing." Denied the celestial mage, making Levy chuckle some more.

"Oh, Lu-chan, your denial makes you even more suspicious!" She said to a blushing Lucy, as they walked towards the apartment, After having said goodbye to PantherLily.

The exceed had also accepted to inform Gajeel that she might be late the next day, and to wait for her by the river.

* * *

"How did it come to this?" Wailed a certain blonde mage at the sight of her overcrowded living room By some sort of telepathy, most of the other girls had joined the sleepover, namely : Erza, Mira, Cana, and Juvia. all the others were too busy to come.

"You're not the only one curious about Shorty, ya know!" Clamored a half drunk Cana, holding on to keg full of booze. Cana had taken a liking to Gajeel's nickname for Levy, and the best part? Levy hated when the card mage called her like that."

"Yes, Cana..." Conceded the blunette, her eyes twitching at the sound of her pet name. "Now let me finish my story. Where was I again?"

"Juvia thinks you were talking about after you came to by Porlyusica." Said the water mage, her face riddled with worry. Juvia felt sorry for Gajeel's love interest, loosing something precious was never a good memory, (that's why Juvia will never lose Gray-sama to Love-rival!)

"Right, Porlyusica said that I had woken up a day after Gajeel had left, and from what I remember, It was not pleasant in the least..."

**Flash back... two months and a week earlier...**

"Gah!" Shrieked the agonizing blunette, her body sticky with sweath, as she awoke from the worst night in her entire life. She clutched her head as waves of indescribable pain course through it. Her skull felt like it was about to burst!

She heard the sound of footsteps rushing into the room, then felt a hand raise her chin. The hand forced her to open her mouth, then a foul and bitter liquid gushed into her into her throat without warning.

Though she almost choked, Levy managed to gulp in all of the beverage, and coughed loudly. "*Cough, cough!* What is going on?" She asked out loud, her voice raspy and her tongue heavy.

"Hush child, the pain will soon go away, now no more foolishness, you hear me?" Said a familiar voice.

"... Porlyusica?" Asked the blind girl. "What foolishness?"

the Healer paused, thoughtful "_Hmmm, She probably forgot about the incident with Gajeel. Let's just leave it at that, she already has enough to worry about." _

"Yes, I'm here, child, now don't worry about that and just lie down until the medicine takes effect." Levy nodded, and lay down, her headache slowly being replace to a cotton like fuzzy feeling."

"I feel funny..." Whispered the petite blunette with a small voice.

"It's just the medecine, something to keep the pain -be it emotional, mental or physical- at bay." Answered the old woman in a flat tone.

"Oh." Replied Levy, already dozing off once more.

* * *

**Two days later...**

Levy had grown used to the bitter breverage, and found the fuzz invading her mind reassuring. She had noticed that every time it started to wear off, she would have panic attacks and morbid thoughts.

But with it, even being a blind bookworm didn't seem so bad.

Today, Porlyusica was taking out for a walk in the forest, to get some fresh air. The petite woman could not see her surroundings, and therefore had to clutch tightly to the old Healer's arm to avoid tripping on branches and roots.

Though she was trapped in eternal darkness, she found pleasure in walking, feeling the softness of the soil, the rustling of the leaves, the scent of the forest, the gentle caress of the wind on her cheeks.

But the bandage on her head was a bit itchy.

"I'm never going to see, am I?" Asked abruptly Levy. Even in her drugged state, the horrid truth was starting to dawn on her.

"...If you mean with those eyes, then no, not now, nor ever. These little brown orb of yours have been fried beyond repair." Answered bluntly the old hag. There was no point in lying to her anyway.

"Oh."

"But that brute of a man -Gajeel- said he will find a way to get you new ones."

"He did?"

"He did, I doubt that ruffian is good for anything else other than breaking stuff though, so don't get your hopes up."

"..."

"He could even come back and make things even worse! Like get you killed or turn into a monster, that man is a magnet for disaster, especially for the kind that end harming you!"

"Is that so?" Replied Levy

"Of course, every time he and you are involved, you come back with more bruises than in your entire life."

"...Maybe." Acknowledge the blunette.

"You meet him for the first time: you come back massacred. You go with him on Tenrou : You almost get killed. You do a mission together : you come back broken!" Insisted the old healer. When it came to insulting members of the human race, she really couldn't hold back.

"But I didn't come back dead." Pointed out the blind girl.

"By some improbable stroke of luck!"

"Maybe...Maybe not..."

The old healer slowed down her pace until both women stopped in front of a tree stump. They sat on it, each leaning on the other's back.

Porlyusica clicked her tongue. That girl's head must have been too fuzzy from the medecine to say such half-baked replies! But what if it wasn't due to the drug?

The old woman did not like that thought one bit.

"Foolish humans, always so delusional, so full of unreasonable hope." She mumbled. The small blunette leaning on her back heard her and smiled sadly.

" Porlyusica? Do you remember how Makarov was during the Phantom's raid on Fairy tail?"

"Ha! That old fart had turned green and was that close to death! If Mystogan and I hadn't been there, he would have kicked the bucket!"

"That was because Aria had attacked him, right?"

"It goes without saying."

"Imagine if Aria was the one sent to make a statement? What if he had found us. What would have happened?"

the wise healer remained silent, unsure of how to answer.

"What if it was Juvia, back when she had little to no emotions? Or either one of the Element 4 for that matter?"

"..."

"We would have either being: choked to death, drowned to death, buried or burnt to death."

"Oh please! Don't tell me you're trying to say you're happy that bolthead of man took you down?"

"The point is that he was merciful. Behind all that chaotic sadism, this bloodlust he was imprinted with during most of life, there was compassion. If not, why am I still alive? Why did he attack the guild at night instead of directly going for Shadow gear?"

Levy felt the elderly woman's back shift as she let out a sigh. "Dear Maavis, it seems you have more than one sickness it seems." She said. In her life, she too had loved at some point, so the tell tale signs were easy to see for her expert eyes.

The blunette's face felt hot from the blush that crept up. "Please don't tease me..." She said in a plaintive voice. The old healer smiled to herself. "Of course I won't, because foolish love is no laughing matter. Know that this love you bear in your heart might not find an echo in his, nor will that love be smooth if it does." Warned the Healer. She had been around long enough to know the effects of a broken heart on the body.

It never was a good thing.

"I know... But I'm fine with that."

"...Fine, but don't come crying to me if he lifts a hand on you!" Concluded Porlyusica.

* * *

**Two weeks after Wendy's arrival to the cottage.**

The young Slayer tried once more to mix the opposite powers of Earth and Sky, and once more she miserably failed, as Levy felt no change in her eyes. She collapsed on the ground, her breathing heavy and dry.

"Huff, huff, I just can't..." Admitted the small healer to her similarly blue-haired patient. "I don't know what to do, how to do it, I just don't!" She said as her voice broke on the last words.

Levy heard the heart felt sobs Wendy made. This had been going on for fourteen days.

It had been a month Levy had not seen the light of the day, nor read a book, seen her friends, observed the beauty of nature.

One month trapped in absolute darkness.

This thought, combined with the fact the green medicine Porlyusica had been giving was starting to loose effect led the desperate woman to make the following request.

"Wendy? Can you end me?" She begged.

"Huh?" Was all Wendy could managed to say, so flabbergasted she was by the question.

"I want to die. Please help me Wendy."

"Are you out of your mind! You can't decide on your own to die just like that!"

"I can't see."

"But you still live, you can walk, laugh, talk, feel-" tried to convince the Slayer.

"I can't see."

"Think about the others! Lucy, Jet, Droy Ga-"

"I . Can't. See!" yelled the petite mage. " I am nothing without them! I can accomplish nothing, I am worthless, useless and a weigh to the others!" She shouted at the top of her lungs.

"I have my pride! I can't bear the idea of being a hinderence to those I love, feel their pity for me, I'd rather die!"

Porlyusica walked in to the room, her footsteps unheard by the blind blunette. " Then go ahead, die." She said in casual tone.

"..." Levy did not answer, because she knew the old healer had more to say.

"Gajeel said this when you were unconscious, a bit before leaving: _I swear that I'll find a way to fix this, I'll find something. Porlyusica might give up, but I won't. I promise."_

"..." Levy stayed quiet, surprised that Gajeel would ever such a thing.

"He was serious you know? Never saw such determination in a man's eyes before. But who cares about that right? Since you can't see. Promise be damned, why not just die and finish with this mess?"

"..."

"So Die and show Gajeel that he can't fix his wrong doings, die and let him take the blame, die and send _him_ to Hell. Die and prove him that he can't be trusted."

The cottage fell silent. The atmosphere was so grim that Wendy thought she would faint from the stress.

Levy hear footsteps, then the singular sound of a kitchen knife being unsheathed. More footsteps then the weigh of an object forced into he hand.

"Here you go, now all you have to do is slash away at that tiny wrist of yours, then more worries, and one less foolish human on this god forsaken Earthland."

Wendy finally interfered "You can't be serious Grandine!"

"First of all, I'm not Grandine, and second of all, I have no compassion for people who have no regards to their companions' struggles. She can die for all I care. I won't be mourning her either."

wendy and Porlyusica started a loud quarrel, leaving the blind blunette alone with the knife.

She placed the cutting side of the blade on her wrist, gently tapping it. She couldn't cut herself by doing so, but all it required was a quick pull on the hilt and it would be done.

"_It's so simple, so easy."_ Mused internally Levy. "_One cut, and it will be all over, I can finally be in peace."_

But a part of her mind was still revolted against the idea. "_What about Jet and Droy?"_

"_They lived 7 years without me, they can live 70 more without trouble."_

"_And the rest of Fairy tail! They'll miss you!"_

"_I'm just a side character, If this was a manga, they would mourn me during only one chapter, it's no big deal."_

"_Gajeel would mourn you."_

"_That would just be ironic."_

"_He would lose faith in himself."_

"_He has a will of steel, don't worry about that."_

"_He would turn back to his old ways."_

"_He has all of Fairy tail to keep him in check" _

"_He said he would make you big."_

"_And look at me! Small and weaker than ever!"_

"_He said to stay by his side."_

"_And where is he now!?"_

"_He swore that he would find a way."_

"_And he didn't!"_

"_He promised to never give up."_

"_I didn't!"_

Her inner voice seemed to have run out of arguments because it fell silent.

She took a deep deep breath, and felt the eyes of both healers bore through her skull. Both young girl and old woman were holding their breaths, wondering if she was really going to do it.

She really was.

She put the knife in position, counted to three, and pulled it down.

KLING

"Huh?" Said all three women at the strange noise. Porlyusica was the first to notice the knife, broken in two, the hilt in Levy hand and the blade further away.

On her wall was giant metal dagger, so thin and sharp that it could cut even metal. Porlyusica hesitated between anger and relief.

That no good Slayer had come lurking around, even though she forbade him to!

"What happened?" Asked a disorientated Levy.

A thunderous voice answered. "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!" Bellowed Gajeel from one of the branches. He had planned to watch over her quietly until Wendy had cured her but this was too much for him to bear without reacting.

"Now listen up you frigging midget! You will die When I tell you to die! And right Now I tell you to not die! You hear, you little runt!" He shouted, his hands itching to smack the back of that idiot's head.

" Hahaha, I'm going crazy again... I can hear Gajeel's voice now." Said the blunette in a resigned voice.

"Now promise You'll stop that shit about dying, PROMISE!"

"But-" She tried.

"PROMISE YA SHRIMP!"

Levy gave in to the voice (because it couldn't possibly be Gajeel acting so panicked for her sake.)

"Stupid brain using my emotions to keep me alive." She mumbled, But she smiled. It would have been nice if it was the real one who had said that.

"...Fine, I promise. I won't give up, just like Gajeel didn't."

"Good! Now get well soon you idiot!"

"hmmm." She nodded, her forces drained. She wobbled, and was caught by Porlyusica's surprisingly strong hands. The old woman laid on the bed and gave her some more medecine.

Meanwhile, Levy had broken down in tears. The stress, the pain and shock of hearing voices had upset her much more than she would have suspected.

"Even if was only in my head, I'm happy that he's worried about me..." She whispered as she fell into a dreamless sleep.

**End of the flashback...**

"... And two weeks later Wendy finally managed to heal me, but since I forgot how it felt to see, I had to stay a few weeks for some eye reeducation, but now my eyes are better than ever!" She ended in a happy tone.

But everyone else was bawling their eyes out, even Erza was using a tissue to blow her nose!

"Waaaaaaaa! So sad!" Cried out Juvia as she bear-hugged the smaller blunette. "Juvia can't believe you went through all that and still can smile so innocently! Waaaa!"

"Sniff! How romantic! Your prince charming to rescue you from certain death! How touching! I can see why you love him so much!" Pointed Mirajane as she blew her nose as well.

"Eh? Prince charming? Did you hear her? It was a hallucination! Her survival instinct used everything in its power to stop her! That's what beautiful!" Said a watery eyed Erza, amazed by the Blunette's will to live.

"Wether it was really Gajeel or a hallucination doesn't matter." Countered Lucy. "What matters is that she's alright and well. Right Levy?" Stated the blonde as she also hugged her friend. The other girls all followed suit.

"Girls...Can't...breath..." Whispered the choked woman. They all let go of her, making loopsided grins.

Cana as usual pipped in: "But still, I wonder. Is Levy totally bunkers and hears voices, or is Gajeel actually interested in our little A-cup angel?"

Levy gave an evil look at the drunk woman "Don't call me A-cup!"

Mirajane cupped her chin between her fingers as she pondered. "Well, I say it was him, but he's too shy to talk about it, such a Tsundere!" She mused.

The petite blunette started blushing at the idea that Gajeel had really come once more to rescue her. "Kya! I just can't dare to hope! It would be too good to be true!" she shouted as she squirmed from side to side.

"I guess you'll just have to ask him tomorrow." Declared Lucy.

The girls inched closer to the blunette, who was starting to feel self conscious.

"...what?" she asked, feeling really uneasy.

Mirajane was the first to answer. "You're going to ask him to be your boyfriend, right?"

Now the blunette was turning into 4 different shades of red.

"I-I don't know, maybe, maybe not, hahah." She nervously replied as she started to play with a strand of her hair.

"I knew it!"

"Pff, even a blind guy could have guess that!" Every shot daggers at the drunk woman, until she finally understood her mistake. "...Sorry, poor choice of words... But what I want to know is what he will say to that."

the other women nodded.

"I bet he'll try to get in you pants before you even ask him!" Declared Cana, thus opening a wild betting spree.

"Oh Dear, Maavis, help me~!" Cried out a beet red Levy, much to everyone's (even Maavis!) amusement.

The conversations continued on throughout the night, the main subject being the girls' love life. All in all though, only the petite mage was the one closest to having a boyfriend, as Natsu was being dense, Gray insensitive and Jellal downright refusing Erza's proposals.

Mirajane and Cana were being secretive about their crush, claiming to have none, but no one bought that.

The conversation ended like it started, in a gleeful ruckus, and though it was painful to Levy's ears, she couldn't help but feel glad to be surrounded by loved ones.

And as per usual her last thoughts were directed at the Iron dragon slayer.

Did he ever feel loved like that? Did he feel lonely? Did his dragon hold him in a warm embrace like Erza likes to do with her?

Most likely not.

Right before falling asleep, the little woman thought to herself:

"_I definitely won't give up, I won't give up on you, no matter what. Whether you like it or not, you'll be mine!"_

* * *

**Skafe: Gah! Writing as a girl is so damn hard!**

**Levy: well excuse me! I'm not the one who tried to scare a character for life!**

**Gajeel: Gihihi! Wannabe-writer is getting his ass handed to him by a shrimp! *brings popcorn and watches***

**Skafe: Anyway, many people had wondered how you coped your days a a blind person, so there's no helping it.**

**Levy: Yeah... But next chapter is the date right? riiiiiight? **

**Skafe: *sighs* Yes... the date...**

**Levy: Hurray! *I wonder What I'll be wearing?**

**Skafe: *shrugs* I'm open for suggestions! I passed three hours thinking of an outfit, but I couldn't choose. **

**Gajeel: Gay!**

**Fried: I find that offensive.**

**Skafe: *facepalms***

**Mirajane: I'm so excited! Next chapter will be soooo full of fluff! *is having a nosebleed just at the thought.***

**Skafe:... you creepy woman.**

**Levy: Hey, don't you have some advertising to do?**

**Skafe: huh? right! I'm helping a fellow shipper write the mecha style fic :Fairy tail III. The plot is cool and there is bound to be lots of GaLe and even NaLu in it.**

**Gajeel: A world where everything is made out of metal? sign me up! **

**Skafe: haha, yeah it's cool (and I helped with the plot, so it's gotta be amazing) so just follow it you guys, you won't regret it!**

**Levy: and don't forget to review! reviews stop Skafe from dropping ! **

**Gajeel: Review! I still didn't get to bowchikawow Shorty yet!**


End file.
